Sweet Dreams
by WhatTheCensoredXD
Summary: Steve Rogers never knew how lucky he had with life. Being a husband and having children of his own, he believed nothing could ruin this loving paradise. When his own daughter has an imaginary friend, supernatural things being to brew into his home and life. This is something not even the super soldier himself could take alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone :D! Okay, this story has been in my head for a while and it's my first take on a horror/supernatural story ever. I will like to know about your feedback on this, so please: let me know :) **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

* * *

Steve Rogers never knew how lucky he had with life.

A few months after Loki's attack on New York City and the Earth, he and the rest of his teammates took action and did all they could to defeat him. He was just glad Earth was in peace, but the day he went to _that_ certain coffee shop changed his life completely.

He could just remember that moment.

_It was a rainy night and Steve decided to grab a cup coffee while letting the stormy weather pass by. Entering, his clothing were dripping wet as if the Niagara Falls cried all over him; he scurried his way to the corner of the shop, peeling off his coat so he wouldn't get a cold. Thunder roared outside followed by a bright lightning that flashed rapidly in the dark sky. The rain was like daggers, attacking the streets with all its might. Steve let his eyes roam as he watched people running with umbrellas or newspapers on top of their moist heads._

"_Hello," a soft voice spoke and Steve jumped. He felt his face burn as he saw a beautiful woman in front of him. Her light, brown hair was lazily tied up into a bun, some strands sticking out. Her red uniform was a bit wrinkled, but she still held a friendly smile. "Are you ready to order, sir?"_

"_Y-yeah," Steve stuttered, composing himself a bit. "I'll have a black coffee, ma'am." The waitress jotted down his order, giggling. _

"_Ma'am? Never been called that before," she smirked, her hazel eyes glancing at the muscular man in interest. "I'll be back with your coffee." Steve nodded, his eyes gazing at the woman with slight fascination. She went behind the counter, working on the machine and shooting quick glimpses once and awhile. The waitress approached his table, drink in hand and placed it carefully down; their eyes connected as she backed away. _

'_C'mon, Steve, man up,' he thought and he made up his mind that was furiously bothering the poor super solider. "Hey," he shyly smiled and the waitress turned around, pen in hand. "Do you mind, um, having coffee with me?" _

_The woman's eyes brighten with joy and she took the seat right across from Steve, sitting down in comfort. Steve was actually surprised of the bold move he had just made, but he had to start somewhere in this modern world. "The name's Valerie Nova." _

"_Steve Rogers," he smiled, shaking her delicate hand in his. He had forgotten about the thunderstorm happening outside.  
_

Steve let out a happy sigh as he stared out the window. The streets of East Village were calm, the sun setting over the horizon. It caused the sky to gain multiple colors from red to dark purple and Steve loved it. An arm wrapped around his torso and he didn't need to think twice on whom it belonged too.

"What are you doing?" Valerie whispered in his ear and he turned his head sideways to see her. She had a small smile on her smooth face.

"Watching outside," he chuckled, his body bouncing up and down. "Done with the dishes?" Valerie lets go of the grasp and dramatically collapses on the queen sized bed.

"Yes! You're doing the dishes tomorrow," she breathed, looking at the ceiling with tired eyes. Valerie yawn, moving up the bed to lie down properly. "So much washing, I'm surprised I'm not used to it by now." Steve kissed her cheek in an affectionate way, cupping her face with his large hand.

"I'll wash them tomorrow; you deserve a break, Val," Valerie ran a hand through his golden locks before closing her own eyes. The two stayed silent for a second and Steve was about to cuddle next to his wife until he heard a loud yell.

"Daddy!" A young girl screamed down the hall; Valerie patted his shoulder, laughing. "Daddy!"

"Looks like someone wants you, soldier," she motioned her hand outside the room and Steve kissed her lips before walking out the. His heavy footsteps boomed down the wooden floor, entering his daughter's room. It was pink in every corner; her shelves had Disney princesses and a stuffed teddy bear slumped near a pack of crayons.

Her toys were scattered on the floor that Steve made sure he didn't crush them with his super strength. The last thing he wanted was to be scolded by a five year old child. He looked around the child's room and he narrowed his eyes together. "Annabelle?" Steve called out; soon, giggles erupted from her closet and Steve played along. "Well, I guess she isn't here," he slowly made his way to the door. "Maybe she disappeared! Oh where could my little Belle be?"

The door to the closet swooshed open and pitter-patters of feet ran to his legs, hugging them. "I'm right here, daddy!" Steve bent his head down to see his lovely daughter, her bright hazel eyes shining with joy. He lifted her up to the air and Annabelle laughed, clapping her pudgy hands together; Steve placed the girl on her tiny bed and she clutched her pillow to her chest.

"Ready to go to sleep?" Annabelle shook her hand no, her mouth frowning. "Why not?"

"I'm not sleepy! I don't wanna go to sleep!" She stubbornly pouted and Steve resisted himself from laughing, holding a stern face.

"But you need to go to sleep, Belle," Steve explained and continued. "Don't you want to become a big girl?" Annabelle slowly nodded, her blonde hair shaking; Steve smiled, kissing her small forehead. "Goodnight, princess."

"Wait!" Annabelle yelled and Steve froze his exit to the door. "You didn't say goodnight to Semira." The super soldier had a confused face and turned around to face the young girl.

"Semira? Who is she?" Annabelle lifted her blanket, mumbling some words before putting it down.

"She's my friend," the girl innocently chirped. "She's sleeping next to me, daddy!" Steve eyebrows only tighten, but decided not to question any longer.

"Oh…well," Steve coughed in his fist. "Goodnight, Semira." His blue eyes observed his daughter's actions as she turned her head to the side and whispered to the air. Annabelle faced her father with a large, but sleepy smile.

"She says thank you, daddy." Steve shut off the lights, leaving the door slightly open. He made his way to his son's room which was just next door. He peeked his head inside and saw Andrew soundly asleep, his body falling and rising in a rhythm. Steve closed it once more before returning to his own bedroom to find his wife brushing her hair.

She had a nightgown on and a smirk crept on the soldier's handsome face. He took off his shirt and pants, leaving the man in his boxer. Valerie slipped her thin legs under the covers and waited for her husband. "Everything go good?"

"Yup," he slipped on the other side, giving her a kiss. "Do you know Annabelle's 'friend'?" Steve's mind was still pondering on the moment.

"What friend? You mean Alex or Brenda?" Valerie sat up, looking at Steve with questioning eyes. He, on the other hand, stared at the wall.

"No," he waved them off. "Not them. Her 'special' friend: Semira." Steve specified his thought and Valerie chuckled earning a curious look from him. "What's so funny, Val?"

"Honey," she giggled. "There's nothing to worry about! Annabelle is at an age where her imagination runs wild. She'll grow out of it later; I had an imaginary friend when I was her age you know." It was Steve's turn to laugh and Valerie slapped his chest. "It's _not_ funny, you jerk!"

"I'm sorry," he controlled his laughter, but the large smile never leaving his face. "What was your friend's name?"

"Chris," she shrugged, her hands landing on top of the covers. "We did many things together like coloring and read stories."

"Should I feel jealous?" Steve mocked hurt and Valerie rolled her eyes at him.

"It would stupid of you, Steve," she snorted and Steve snaked his arm on her waist, hugging her closer to him. "But he was a good listener…"

"So am I!" Steve defended. "When I want to…" Valerie slapped his arm and Steve chuckled before crushing his lips on her. Valerie moaned and she could feel him smirk, but Valerie knew she couldn't continue for the sake of the kids. She pulled away and rested her head on the crook of Steve's neck; it felt warm, but firm.

Even though Valerie assured him of Semira, a part of Steve didn't seem convinced. Something about this Semira person wasn't right, but he felt too tired to think. Closing his eyes, he quietly drifted to sleep, the moonlight looming over his home.

* * *

**That's chapter one ^_^. Please let me know what you think of it? Is it good or bad? I need to know; until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a Story Alert and Favorite Story and would like to thank: **

**~HistoryNerd **

**~geekypinky **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters… **_

* * *

Steve stirred on his bed, the stress bothering him. A heavy sigh escapes his lips as he sits on the bed; Valerie moves, but doesn't wake up which was some relief for Steve. He wanted her to sleep and not be disturbed by him. Shuffling to the bathroom, he closed the door slightly so the light won't hurt his wife's eyes.

The sound of water rushing was the only noise being created in the quiet apartment. Outside was still dark which meant people were still sleeping. As Steve washed his face, he heard small feet running down the hall. His head cocked to the left as he shut the faucet off quickly and marched out the room. His foot stepped out into the empty hallway, the only light was from the window on the wall.

His blue eyes were narrowed in confusion, his jaw becoming tight. He knew what he heard and it was little feet running down outside his room. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Steve walked back inside and closed the door. Slipping under his covers, he slowly tried to drift back to sleep, but the sound of the door creaking woke him.

Steve got up and was surprised to see the door was open. It wasn't wide, but the crack on the side was large so you could see the dark hallway. Angrily walking to the door, he locked it this time before returning to the bed.

First the little footsteps and now the door? This was giving Steve a headache.

Steve wrapped his hand around Valerie's waist for comfort. He tried to fall back to sleep, but he felt someone's eyes on him…

* * *

The smell of breakfast being made awoken Steve's nose. Letting out a loud yawn, he stretched his muscles and placed his slippers on. Grabbing a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt, Steve made his way to the kitchen. The scene made him smile as he watched Valerie cook up some breakfast; how quickly she scrambled the eggs while managing to give Andrew a cup of orange juice amazed him. It was as if she had another pair of arms on her.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty is awake," she smirked, the toaster dinging. Two breads toasted to perfection jumped, it sizzled indicating they were ready to be eaten. Valerie swooped them, placing them on a plate in a blur. Andrew had a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios, the orange juice in his left hand. He chewed mindlessly, but sent a smile at his dad's direction; Annabelle was eating a plate of eggs with toast. Her tiny hand held onto the large, sliver fork with difficulty, but Steve knew how stubborn his daughter is.

She's a big girl and wants to eat with a big girl's fork.

The seat next to him was empty and he made decided to sit there. As he pulled the chair out, a voice stopped his actions.

"No, daddy!" Annabelle screamed, dropping the fork on the plate. "Semira is sitting there!" Steve looked between his daughter and the empty chair. He sent a ridiculous look at Valerie and she shook her head no.

Guess he had to play along…

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Steve apologized and stepped away from the lonely chair. He watched as the girl talked to no one.

"Okay, I'll tell him," she whispered before looking up to the solider. "Semira accepts your apology, daddy. But she says not to do it again or she'll be mad." Steve held back a snort since he didn't want to earn a glare from Valerie.

"Tell…Semira," the name was uncomfortable for him to say, "that it won't happen again." Annabelle smiled and began talking to the chair. It was strange for Steve to see, but he knew it was just his daughter's imagination.

Like Valerie said: she'll grow out of it.

His eyes were focused on Annabelle and the chair until a plate fell in front of him. Valerie kissed his cheek, rubbing his shoulder before exiting the kitchen. Steve picked up his fork and knife, digging into the delicious breakfast that was served to him. As he chewed the eggs, the laughter of Annabelle brought a smile to his face. Andrew grabbed his plate and placed it inside the sink, walking to the living room.

He almost forgotten that it was Saturday until Andrew's morning cartoons came on. Apparently the show _Spongebob Squarepants_ was still popular and Steve found it delighting. He wished the TV would have been invented when he was little, but going outside a playing was better.

Until the bullies came along.

Shaking his head from the horrible memories, he focused on about his life right now; pouring himself a glass of orange juice, Annabelle continued to talk to Semira.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs and play with my dollies," she chirped happily as she ran out of the room. Steve simply laughed, but felt a cool breeze pass by. The hairs on his forearm stood up and his shoulders tensed as he searched for any open windows.

He found none.

"Weird," he hummed, sipping on the juice. The breeze felt weird to his touch and very cold. It was as if he came out of the freezer, but it appeared out of nowhere. Rubbing his temple, Steve continued to eat his meal in peace.

* * *

"Christina, sweetheart! Don't go too far," Pepper yelled, her mother instinct kicking in. Valerie sat on the picnic sheet with Pepper; the red hair CEO of Stark Industries cradled a small child in her arms; the two woman were at Central Park, enjoy the beautiful spring weather. Tony and Steve were leaning against the trees, the leaves casting a shadow over his head. Men in dark suits scanned the area making sure no photographer trespass the private area.

It was Tony Stark being Tony Stark. Taking things to the extreme and using his money to buy the best of the best. That meant tight security for his family. People at the park watched from afar, snapping pictures.

Steve grew used to it and for once, felt grateful for being friends with Tony.

"Gosh," Tony sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fatherhood made me soft."

"It sure does," Steve agreed with a small smile, his blue eyes on the two mothers sitting on the sheet.

"You were _always_ soft, Gramps," Tony snorted and Steve glared at him. Even though Tony was now a dad, it didn't melt away his annoying personality or smart remarks. The billionaire genius chuckled, but didn't say more. "Besides, I think four kids are enough."

A soccer ball flew into the air and the men watched as the young boys played together. Ethan and Evan were both twins and year older than Andrew. Both of them had their mother's blue eyes, but Tony's brown hair. The two were very identical, even down to the smiles they had plastered on their young faces.

The next child, and only girl, was Christina. The four year old girl had Pepper's hair color, but Tony's brown eyes. She was with Annabelle and the two girls played hide-n-seek with each other; the two acted like sisters. They always did _everything_ together.

That meant sleepovers, tea parties, trick-n-treating, just about anything you could imagine. The two were highly overprotective of them whenever they went out. They were the media's target, but Steve and Tony wanted them to have a normal childhood.

Last was the little baby in Pepper's fragile arms, Phil. The boy was named after the late S.H.E.I.L.D agent who risked his life to do what was best in his heart. Tony felt it was the least he could do to honor the fallen agent who never seem to explode no matter how badly he treated him.

Yup, both families enjoyed their time together with the sunlight shinning down on them. Steve, once again, never knew how lucky he has with his life. The super soldier observed his little girl as she argued to no one, but the young Rogers held a frown. She waved her hand, mumbling something before marching away.

Steve wonder how long this imaginary friend phase would last.

As Annabelle counted, her tiny hands over her eyes, Christina bit on an apple. The cold air returned and Steve shivered a bit. He saw that Tony was standing still, his arms crossed over his chest.

Didn't he feel that?

The gagging noise caught the ears of both men and they snapped their heads towards the direction. Christina held both hands to her throat as Tony rushed to rescue his daughter. Tony performed the Heimlich maneuver as Valerie called the ambulance in fright. Pepper could only watch in horror at the disgusting scene happening and Steve knew it pained her dearly. The boys stopped their match and all eyes were wide in surprise. People in the background panicked, the gasping loud and clear for Steve to hear. What stood out the most was his daughter's voice.

"Semira, stop it! Stop it!" She cried, tears running down her innocent face. Christina continued to gag, her face turning dangerously blue. Tony's forehead sweated with fear on losing his only princess this way. "Semira stop!"

A loud thud was heard as Christina Stark's body lay on the grassy ground. Tony bent down to feel her pulse and a splash of relief washed over him, but still was scared. She wasn't moving, and Steve could hear his voice scream for help. The sirens roared loudly, indicating they were near and two paramedics rushed down the path, stretcher in hand.

Steve ran towards Tony, placing both hands on his shoulders to calm him down. He then rushed to his daughter who was on her knees, crying. Steve comfort Annabelle, hugging her with all his warmth; what the poor five year old witness wasn't something she shouldn't see at all.

Steve knew Annabelle will be forever traumatized because of the incident and so will the others.

The worst part was he knew the _real_ cause of this.

Semira.

Steve simply glared to the air, but he knew Semira was watching.

He knew.

* * *

**That's chapter two. Please let me know what you all think of it; I would really appreciate that! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	3. Chapter 3

**One Favorite Story, one Story Alert and three reviews! Thank you:**

**~TheMagentaColor**

**~My Name is Anon**

**~LaughingLadybug**

**~geekypinky**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter :D**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters…**_

* * *

Four days.

Four days that Steve hadn't heard news from Tony about his daughter, Christina. In those four days, he noticed Annabelle be usually quiet where ever she went. She would never eat, but simply move the food around with her tiny cheek lying on top of her hand. Steve and Valerie were worried about her, but Steve was more worried about Annabelle's 'friend', Semira. His daughter was screaming on the top of her lungs for Semira to let go.

Steve knew that it was Semira who was choking Christina, but why?

Later that night, Steve sat on his bed waiting for his wife to come out of the bathroom. Steve needed to talk about this with Valerie; when she did came out, Steve told her, but was surprised from the response he got.

"Steve," Valerie scoffed. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about? Valerie, I'm telling you what I heard and what I heard was Annabelle screaming for Semira to stop choking Christina!" He furiously explained and Valerie frowned while pulling her hair into a ponytail. "I know what I heard!"

"Well, you need to clean your ears, Steve," she snapped. "I didn't hear Annabelle scream that; she was crying because of what she saw. She _never_ said Semira." Steve was stunned for a brief moment. Was he the _only_ person who heard Annabelle scream that name? No, that was impossible; he heard Annabelle say it. He was right there!

But why would his wife deny that? She was there too!

"Steve, just go to sleep," Valerie yawned, patting his bare chest. "You're just tired, that's all." As she reached to turn off her lamp, Steve sighed. His head hit the softness of the red pillow and felt Valerie's warmth on his neck. Maybe he was tired and just stressed out; a good sleep would do well for him.

* * *

Small footsteps ran down the hall once again and Steve's eyes snapped open. He lifted himself, the covers falling down as he hurried to the door. His confused eyes met an empty hallway, but this time, he went outside his room. Grabbing a robe from behind, the soldier quickly puts it on and inspects the apartment.

Nothing seemed suspicious to make him attack, but his alert was on full high. Opening his son's room, he saw him soundly asleep. Quietly closing it, he approached his daughter's room and saw her sleeping as well; Annabelle's back was facing towards the door and she moved, mumbling a few words. A loud clinking noise came from the kitchen and Steve marched over there.

"Annabelle?" He confusedly asked as he saw the little girl hopping of the large chair with a cup in hand. "W-what are you doing here? Why aren't you in bed? I just saw you there a minute ago…" He jerked his thumb behind and Annabelle cocked her head to the side in a cute way.

"Daddy? What are talking about," she yawned, innocently walking to her father. "I was getting some water." Steve averted his blue eyes to the cup and bent down to her small level; he rubbed his face, holding onto her delicate shoulder.

"Drink your water and let's go back to your room," Steve tiredly smiled and Annabelle did as told. Gulping down the liquid, Annabelle handed the cup to Steve so he could put it in the sink; she lifted her arms up and Steve knew what she wanted.

Picking her up, Annabelle slipped an arm around his neck; her eyes became droopy as she snuggled against his chest. Heading down to her room, he opened the door with his free hand and gently placed the sleeping child on her bed. Small giggles erupted from behind and Steve snapped his body to see no one in sight.

"What the…" he whispered and scratched his ear. The temperature dropped dangerously low that he could see his own breath. Steve's back hair stood straight, the goose bumps shivering throughout his body. He heard a giggle next to his left ear and Steve backed away from Annabelle, the freezing temperature returning back to normal. The little girl held a happy smile, curling closer to herself looking peaceful.

Steve reached his hand to caress her soft, blonde hair, but was stopped by the Artic temperature once again. This time, he felt a slight pinch on his wrist and Steve hissed in pain, pulling away. The soldier glared at the air, but to a specific person: Semira.

Steve rubbed the area while walking backwards, his blue eyes serious. Grabbing the doorknob, he slowly closed her door, but a heavy force shut it closed. Steve jumped in surprised and quickly opening it to find nothing; it couldn't have been the wind since her window was closed.

"_Goodnight…_" a young voice echoed and Steve's forehead sweated in fear and he could feel the air grow tenser. He felt as if he was drowning and his room seemed far away from his poor reach. Bursting inside, he inhales the air. Steve panted heavily and the tense feeling disappears from his shoulders; slamming the door, Steve crawled to his bed. He stared at the ceiling, still shaken up from what just happened moments ago.

Just stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Steve took both his children to their school which was just three blocks away from where they lived. He drove the 2020 Ford car, his eyes on the road. The only noises being made were his son's game console and his daughter's humming. Her mind was being occupied by her fingers sliding on the tablet she held in her hands. Steve was growing use to the advanced technology of the modern world and his wife kindly helped him.

He remember that playing outside was what kids did for fun. In this era, it was all about the technology. He heard about the X-Box, PS3, and the Wii from every corner and stood lost; Valerie would always laugh at his face, calling it 'adorable'.

He grinned to himself, rolling his blue eyes. Steve was just glad he married someone with complete understanding and patience. She was a seventh grade English teacher: understanding and patience are in her nature. As he made the turn, he mentally groans to see the paparazzi standing across the school; Steve thought they would just quit it with the Avengers' frenzy, but he thought wrong. Parking in front of them, he exited the car and heard the cameras' flashing.

Couldn't they just leave him alone?

"Captain America! How's life?"

"What did you eat this morning?"

"Pepsi or Coca-Cola?"

"How's little Annabelle doing?"

Steve simply ignored them all and picked his little girl. She clung on to him, clearly uncomfortable from the photographers and buried her tiny head in his broad shoulders. Andrew grabbed his dad's hand and the three made their way to the entrance with the rest of the kids. Kissing his Annabelle's forehead and ruffling Andrew's hair, the two entered the school while Steve walked but to the car so he could leave those vultures.

* * *

Heading straight to Stark's Tower, Steve decided to pay his respects to Christina. The young girl clearly was victimized by Semira and Steve couldn't figure out why. He wasn't sure that Tony, the child prodigy, knew the _real_ cause. Parking the door, the soldier marched inside and headed straight to the private elevator.

"Good morning, Mister Rogers," the robotic voice, JARVIS, boomed inside which startled Steve. Eight years and he still can't grow use to JARVIS. "Are you here to see Mister Stark?"

"Yes, JARVIS; mind taking me up to his floor?"

"Of course, sir."

The journey took five minutes and a bell ding, signifying Steve was here. The door automatically opened and he entered the large penthouse. Pepper marched out from the hallway with stress written all over her face. Her red shirt was wrinkled along with her brown shorts; her eyes had dark circles and Steve grew worried if she had any sleep at all.

"Steve," she forced a tight smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I, um," Steve coughed, "came here to how Christina is doing. Is she fine?" Pepper's face fell, her eyes filled with sadness.

"Why don't you go see for yourself, Tony is with her as well," Pepper pointed, the tears forming inside her eyes. She excused herself, running to the bathroom. Steve hurried his way down the many rooms Stark had. The soldier saw two bodies and backed up to see the people he wanted to meet.

Tony sat on a chair, misery plastered on his stern face. Steve noticed his collar unmade, his black shirt wrinkled as well and his hand tightly wrapped around Christina's; Steve knocked on the doorframe and Tony's head perked up. His brown eyes softens a little, but grew cold as he looked at the floor again; Steve slowly entered inside the quiet room.

It had this strange vibe, as if someone was dead and people were mourning. He stood across from Tony who never peeled his eyes away from his hand.

"How is she doing, Tony?" Steve asked to break the ice; Tony didn't say a word, didn't move a muscle and Steve wonder if this was really Stark or just a hologram he created.

"Not good," Tony croaked like an ill person. "She hasn't woken up in two days, Steve! Something is very wrong. I hired the best doctors and none could figure out what is going on with her." Tony brushed aside her red hair and Steve could see how ghostly pale her skin is. The billionaire desperately looked at Steve. "I don't want her to die…"

"She's not, Tony," Steve assured the broken father; as a dad himself with two children, Steve could sympathize with Tony. If it were Annabelle herself, he would feel pain and sorrow as well. "Trust me, she'll make it through."

"I really hope so, Steve," he sighed, running a shaking hand through his messy hair. "I really hope it's true because I can't lose my little girl. I can't lose her like this, not like this." Steve approached the pale Christina and observed her dark circles on her eyes. Her lips were dangerously gray and he could see the veins pulsing.

What has Semira done?

That's when Steve noticed dark fingerprints around her neck. Focusing his attention on that area, he faced Tony.

"Do you see those?" Steve pointed at her neck and Tony stood up from his seat to take a closer look. "Do you see any fingerprints?"

"See what, Steve?" The soldier sent him a ridiculous expression that couldn't be hidden; Tony noticed this. "Don't give me that look! I don't see anything, Cap." Steve gawked in disbelief to the genius man in front of him.

"Tony! They're right _there_," he emphasized through his teeth. "C'mon! Don't tell me you don't see them?" Stark sent the super soldier a deadly glare.

"I might be old, but I can still see, Gramps," Tony growled. "And I don't see those dark fingers!" As he exited the room, Steve stood still in confusion. Was he the only person who could see them? Is he going insane?

A child's laughter soon rang in his ear.

* * *

**That's chapter three! Hope you all enjoyed it ^_^ Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, four Favorite Stories, four Story Alerts, two reviews and Favorite Author! Thank you: **

**~TrinityCrystalPrincess89**

**~Arrows the Wolf**

**~TheHawksRock25**

**~Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape **

**~MaybeKindaSorta **

**~PhantomGirl1731 **

**~geekypinky**

**~BigTimeRushLover12 **

**A special thank you to:**

**~dimiksgirl123 **

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

Steve's baby blue eyes were focused on the dark finger marks printed around Christina's pale neck. How could Tony not see them if they were just glowing with darkness, an evil aroma circulating which made Steve's body tense in alert. He felt another presence in the room, his eyes scanning each corner in determination.

A door creaked to his left and the soldier's neck snapped at its direction; it slowly opened, stopping for a brief moment. The blackness in the closet was what Steve saw in the slim crack. A blur of white passed by and Steve's eyes blinked, the goose bumps returning on his back and arms. Steve cautiously approached the small closet, the cold sweat running down his forehead; his legs trembled with fright as his large hand grab the golden knob.

"_I'm here...I'm here..._" the child voice whispered and Steve froze his movement. His eyes went wide and he swallow the enormous lump stuck in his throat. Breathing in and out, he slowly turned the small knob.

Steve felt the seconds stretch, the air closing in making him suffocate. The pressure was just too much for Steve, but he pushed through. The temperature fell and Steve noticed the room grow dark. Steve's eyes noticed a white fabric fluttering in between the door crack and the child laughter rang again.

"_I'm here...find me..._"

"What are you doing?" Tony's voice boomed and Steve was startled as he jumped back. The billionaire marched his way towards Steve with a curious look. "Seriously, what are you doing, Steve?"

"Huh," he blurted as Tony eyed him suspicously. "I-I thought I heard something from the closet." Tony reached for the knob and quickly opened the door; Steve shut his eyes close, afraid that something would pop out, but a snort was only heard.

"There's nothing in here," Tony inspected with boredom and Steve shook his head in disbelief, but his eyes saw nothing. It was empty and dark which confused Steve more; he stepped inside, looking around the tiny closet. Nothing was unusual, just clothes and toys that belong to a four year old girl.

"But I saw something white! I really did, Tony," Steve explained, his eyes flustered with pain. Stark only sighed, patting his shoulder.

"Sure you did, Cap," he muttered under his breath before walking away. Steve's fists curled in disappointment at the thought that Tony didn't believe him. He glared at the door Tony exited from.

"I did, Tony!" He screamed, but it useless since he was long gone. "I know what I saw..."

* * *

Leaving the Stark Tower, Steve hopped inside his car and drove away. Traffic in New York was a headache for Steve and he needed some place to relieve his stress. Driving down the Brooklyn Bridge, he quietly stared down the road. Steve had nothing to do which irritated him to the bone. Everyone knew about the Avengers which meant everyone knew who Steve was. He was a celebrity in the public's eye and with that, he couldn't hold down a job. Also, today's workforce heavily relied on technology which Steve wasn't yet prepared for. He was still slow as a snail and with the changes happening every year, it was impossible to follow.

Valerie helped him work a LG cellphone from Verizon, allowing him to communicate better with her. He was estatic with the small device in his hands since it was simple for him to use unlike the phone she used.

The iPhones keep coming out, claiming they are new and improved, but Steve couldn't see the difference; they all look like their precessor. Steve exited the bridge, stopping at a red light. He decided to head to Prospect Park to cool off his mind, but the white image could never escape his thoughts.

That white fabric flowing in between the door crack sent shivers down his spine. Steve knew what he saw and didn't care what Tony thought.

But secretly...he did. Steve doesn't want to sound like an insane person, but so far, no one is listening to him. Was this all in his imagination, or reality?

The nights outside his hallway, the laughter, the coldness, the pressure on him. The time when he _thought_ Annabelle was sleeping on her bed, but was at the kitchen.

He feriously placed his foot on the brake petal.

"The kitchen," he mumbled in horror. Who was sleeping on Annabelle's bed? Who did Steve see on that night? He clearly thought it was Annabelle, but it wasn't her at all. Loud honks erupted in the background and Steve snapped back into reality. He could see various cars behind him and his eyes noticed the green light.

His face becoming red of embarrassment, Steve drove on not wanting to cause anymore trouble in the street. Steve decided to settle at some small cafe shop instead of going to the park. It was too much and the thoughts invaded his mind. He didn't want to injure anyone since he wasn't focused on the road. Parking his car, Steve stepped out and entered the cafe; happy memories came back and a faint smile slipped on his young face.

He remembered about meeting Valerie when she worked as a waitress.

Sitting at a nearby table, Steve waited for someone to come by. A man in his mid-thirties came and took his order. He asked for a blueberry muffin and black coffee, nothing too fancy that this world had to offer.

A frappuccino or latte or espresso: those just confused him more. Instead, he settled with the good ole' black coffee. The waiter came back with his small drink and Steve thanked him; his fingers graps the handle. A light smoke swam in the air and Steve blew the hot drink so he wouldn't burn his mouth. As his lips reached the tip of the cup and the dark, bitter liquid engulfed his mouth.

Steve coughed as he felt something blocking his throat. Dropping the cup on the table, it shattered into millions of pieces. Steve abruptly stood up, punching his chest repeatedly. The same man, who served him his coffee, ran to Steve's aid. Grasping his torso with a firm lock on his hands, the man pushed his stomach.

Steve choked, the tight muscles forming around his neck. It became red and warm as his fingernails pinched his flesh. Steve felt the thing move up his throat and he bend his head down, gagging.

He threw up strands of hair on the table, his eyes wide in astonishment. Steve stumbled forward, his hand holding onto the table. The soldier heavily panted and many customers around him where shocked, but he didn't care. Both his eyes were focused on the hair that came out of his mouth.

The hair was dark and what Steve felt, rough as well. The saliva from his mouth slimed it and he could only shake in horror. The waiter who saved his life comfort him, asking questions if he was all right. Steve didn't answer, but remained silent; he slumped on the chair, putting a hand on his forehead.

His hearbeat picked up once again, growing scared by the minute. The manager, a fat old man with rounded glasses, frantically approached him. His voice stuttered with an apology as he cleaned Steve's shirt.

Steve didn't pay any attention to him, but stared out the window. That's when his breath dangerously stopped, the color on his face drained with horror.

Outside stood a young girl, the long black hair covering her face slightly. Her skin was pure white as snow. Even though she calmly stood across the street, the evil smile on her face wasn't hard to miss. Steve's mouth gawked, his teeth chattering and the sweat running down his forehead and neck; a car passed and the small girl disappeared into the air.

He left the cafe without paying.

* * *

**That's chapter four! I hope you're enjoying all of this ^_^ Feeback is loved; until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Three reviews and two favorite stories! Thank you: **

**~LaughingLadybug**

**~Prettyopal26 **

**~geekypinky**

**~Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**

**~Awesome5679 **

**Hope you all enjoy the next chapter! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

Steve Rogers drove back to Manhattan and decided to pay a certain someone a visit. What he needed right now was to talk to Valerie. He needed to talk to Valerie on what just happened at the cafe shop and when he saw a girl.

But she wasn't _any_ kind of girl.

Oh no, Steve might not be from this time period, but he _sure_ can tell the difference when it comes to children. For starters, her skin was pure white and not the normal kind; it was bright as snow and her hair long and dark.

The thought of the evil smile replayed, his mind was like a broken record playing the image over and over again. Driving down the Brookyln Bridge and up the traffic streets of New York City, Steve impatiently tapped his foot, gritting his teeth at the endless line of cars in front of him. Honking the wheel, Steve grumbled a few words to ease the stress building inside him.

Finally, what seemed like enternity, Steve managed to free himself from the busy streets and up the quiet neighborhood of the Upper East Side. Looking at his watch, Steve noticed it was twelve thirty-five already.

"Time sure does fly fast," he murmured as he made a right turn; he reached his destination and shut the engine off. Exiting his car, Steve enter the I.S 235 school building. His eyes wander at the work the students had created. From art work to fantastic essays, this school brought a welcoming greeting which Steve needed badly.

His hands still felt sweaty though.

A large man, with a school security uniform, stopped Steve mid-way to the stairs. "Excuse me, sir?"

Steve turned around, his blue plaid shirt wrinkling from the back. "Yes?" The security guard motioned Steve, with his index finger, to come closer and he did as told.

"You need a visitor's pass, sir; we can't let anyone waltz in and out of the schoolbuild. Safety precautions need to be followed." Steve respected the rules and took out his I.D for the officer to look at. The dark skin man's eyes widen in fastination as he realized who Steve really was. "You're Captain America!"

"Yeah," Steve held a small smile, scratching his neck. He wasn't use to the sudden fame yet, but he admired his fans: young or old. The thought of Phil came into his poor mind and Steve fought back the tears. "Can I have a visitor's pass please?"

"Sure, sure!" The man fumbled for a pen on his desk and wrote on the yellow paper. "Here you go, Captain. It's an honor to meet you," he extended his hand to give Steve the pass. "I have heard of you through my own father and grandfather."

"Thank you," Steve nodded as he walked to the stairs to his right, but stopped. He turned around with a sheepish smile to face the officer. "Do you happen to know where Valerie Rogers' classroom is?"

"She's in room 305, sir." Steve thanked him again and hopped up the navy marble steps to the third floor. His blue eyes scanned the numbers near the doors, counting mentally; the noise increased as the children's chatter became louder. They sounded like buzzing bees and he finally stopped in front of room 305.

Steve hesitated, sighing as if unsure he should disrupt her, but went against the idea. The girl's image came back and he knocked her door without a second thought. He saw a figure hurry to the door and heard her sweet voice. "Angelo, please sit down!" Steve merely chuckled, his blonde hair bouncing.

The door opened and Valerie stood stunned; he took note of her green dress she was wearing and couldn't help but smile. "Steve? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk with you," he begged, his eyes going scared and Valerie scanned the hallway left and right.

"Class will end in two minutes," she whispered to Steve and he understood watching Valerie enter the room. "All right, everyone! Please begin to pack up, the bell is ringing soon."

"Mrs. Rogers," a high-pitched girl yelled. "Do we give you last night's homework?" The class groaned and Steve muffled his laughter.

"Nice going, Emily!"

"Ms, I don't have my homework; my dog ate it."

"I lost it."

The bell rang and soon, the hallways were filled with young students. He heard loud gasps and squeals come from behind; Valerie stormed to see the commotion forming outside her room, but smirked. Steve was busy signing autographs for his younger fans, both boys and girls. "People, please clear the hallways and move onto your next class! C'mon, let's go!" Valerie demanded and soon the students scattered as if the cue ball hit them.

"Thank you," he breathed and Valerie rolled her eyes walking back inside the classroom. Steve followed and observed the desk formed in groups; her room was colorful, the happiness made his heart warm. He could sense the vanilla aroma flying around the classroom and the cool air seeping inside from the open windows. Valerie clipped together multiple papers and neatly placed them aside on the wooden desk.

"What's the matter, Steve?" Valerie asked, leaning against the table with her arms crossed. She brushed aside her brown hair, her hazel eyes gazing at Steve with curiosity. "Are you all right?"

"I'm not sure..." he mumbled, slightly pacing around the room. "I went to a cafe to drink coffee, and I," Steve sighed, shaking his head. Valerie's eyebrows knitted together and gently touched his shoulder for comfort.

"And what?"

"I, um, I choked," he closed his eyes, rubbing them in a stressful way.

"You _choked_?" She gasped, the hurt in her voice wasn't hard for Steve to detect and he frowned, nodding. "But how? Were you drinking the coffee too fast, Steve? Please tell me you weren't?"

"No I wasn't," he denied, his fist curling in anger. "And it wasn't the coffee, Valerie. I threw up _hair_!" Steve's eyes faced her's as the widen in confusion. "Hair, Val! I'm not sure how that happened, but it did. It just appeared in my throat out of nowhere!"

"Steve, you're not making sense," Valerie firmly responded. "How do you drink coffee and throw up hair?" Steve rubbed his temples in fustration since he didn't have a clear answer yet.

"I'm not sure, Valerie, but I also saw something," she waved for him to continue. "I saw...I saw this girl across the street and...she was just standing there! Her skin," Steve grabbed Valerie's shoulders. "Her skin was white. White, white like," he searched for an item and he furiously pointed to the dry erase board. "White like this! And her hair, it was dark and when a car passed, she disappeared!"

"Steve," Valerie sounded scared. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?" She placed her hand on his forehead. "Do you have a cold or something?"

"Valerie," he lowered her hand, "you know I can't get sick, so I'm fine. Please, you have to believe me. I know what I saw."

"You said the same thing about hearing Annabelle screaming 'Semira' when Christina choked on her apple!" Valerie snapped as she stomped away from him and headed to the back of the room. "Steve, please, you're stressing yourself out."

"Don't you hear the noises at night, Valerie?" Steve asked, trying his hardest not to explode. "Don't you hear the laughter from a young girl? Don't you hear small feet running down the hallway outside our room?" His face was tight and cold; the frown deepens as Steve saw Valerie shook her head.

"No, Steve," she mumbled before turning to see him. "I don't hear any laughter or feeting running outside." Valerie's voice grew louder with each word in annoyance. "This is just all in your imagination!"

Silence fell upon them, the tension looming over them making Steve sweat; Valerie gave a tiring look at Steve. "Just go home." Her shoulder's slumped in sadness and Steve's heart was filled with guilt. He approached her and embraced his wife with a comforting hug; Valerie melted in his arms as her face burried in his broad shoulders.

"I don't like it when we argue, Steve," she mumbled in his shirt, her hair tickling the side of his neck. Steve sighed, holding her tighter.

"I know, I don't like it either. Maybe you're right," Valerie's head shot up to look at Steve smiling down at her. "Maybe all of this is really my imagination..." The two shared a quick kiss and a phone rang, disrupting the peaceful air surrounding them. It came from Valerie's desk and pulls away from his grasp to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Steve continues to observe the classroom; the bright, orange room brought a light feeling inside. It was all warm and fuzzy as he saw the many works of Valerie's students; it's just amazing how dedicated she is to helpling others. "Wait, what?" He heard her screech at the top of her lungs. Ir caused him to jump from the sudden noise coming from her petite frame.

"What's going on?" Steve demanded, but Valerie raised a finger at his direction. As she continued to talk into the phone, his blue eyes watched as she ran a shaking hand through her hair. She hung up the phone and dropped it on her desk in stress; Valerie leaned against the table, her body shaking.

"It was Pepper," she whispered over her shoulder. "Christina...she's missing."

"How is that possible?" Steve's anger rose, his nostrils like a bull and his face beet red. Valerie sadly turned around to face him, the tears dangerously coming down her face.

"That's the thing, they don't know, Steve! They don't know," she exclaimed and burried her face in her hands. "Pepper simply entered her room and found the bed empty. She sounded afraid, Steve and she should be! Oh my..."

"I'm going back," he headed out the room. Valerie's foosteps were high on his trail as he made his way down the hallway.

"And what do you think you're going to do?" Her voice echoed and Steve stopped to gaze at fragile state. Her hair was beginning to frizz at what is happening and her eyes grew worried by the second.

"I'm going to help Tony find her."

* * *

"I don't care if the whole NYPD causes traffic! I want my daughter _found_," Tony's voice roared with so much outrage, Steve wonder if the other people on the bottom floors heard him. The soldier slowly approached Tony, but left space between them. Tony flared his arms wildly, scream on the small phone. "Just find _her_!" He then proceeded to throw it viciously to the wall and broke into millions of pieces.

Tony heavily breathed, his shoulders tense; he almost reminded Steve of Bruce before transforming into the Hulk. "Tony!"

"Steve!" He yelled and marched over to the other man. "I don't know what to do, Steve; Christina is gone and I don't how that's physically possible! Pepper is checking every security camera in this building and I just called the police," Tony paused his blabbering for a minute. "I'm going to call S.H.E.I.L.D," he snapped his fingers rapidly, his hair messy like a mad man. "Better yet, I'm going to contact Fury."

"Tony," Steve shouted to the crazy father. He quickly followed him to his private office in the penthouse; Steve simple sighed at the mess Tony was creating to find a phone that was burried among the piles of papers scattered around room. "Fury won't listen. S.H.E.I.L.D only focuses on the threats made against Earth."

"Look here, old man," Tony growled, his brown eyes glowing with hatred. "I don't give a _fuck_ what Pirate Guy has to say. We save everyone's asses from Loki eight years ago, the least they could do is help find my _daughter_!"

"I'll go check out her room, see if there are any clues left behind," Steve suggested, but Tony wasn't listening since his mind was preoccupied from the phone. He some walked out the office and towards Christina's room. The sense of death and mystery was like a powerful hit to Steve's face. The room was completely freezing and deadly silent; any person with a sane mind would leave immediately, but Steve wasn't that person.

He entered instead.

His heavy footsteps boomed against the ground, the clicks were the only noises being creating. Her room was just like Annabelle's: all pinky and girly, but it seemed to be sucked away. His blue eyes eerily eyed the closet door before looking at her bed; the pink cover sheets were scrambled and wrinkled together. Her pillows were no longer fluffy, but flat and Steve saw something below it.

His hand slowly reached it and grabbed a hold of it; he pulled it, but the texture felt quite familiar to Steve. It was strands of hair and Steve began to panic since he continued to pull and pull. There was no ending and his pace grew quicker with fright. He began to sweat, breathing heavily and he thought he could hear his own heartbeat pumping loudly.

In fact, that was the only thing he heard.

The blood rushing through his body.

The fear shaking his nerves.

"I swear, that man really doesn't...Steve!" Tony screamed and the blonde soldier snapped his body towards the door. His large hands were filled with strands of straight hair and Tony felt sick to the bone. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"T-Tony!" Steve stuttered, his blue eyes filled with fright. "I-I...this was under her pillow!" Tony ran to his side and inspected what Steve was holding in disgust; his face cringed and backed away.

"Hair? What the fuck is hair doing under her pillow?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" Steve cried, dropping it on the small bed. He wiped his hands against the dark jeans, glancing at Tony. "But I know I saw it before. I know I did," he froze, the color on his face draining rapidly. "The cafe..."

"What about the damn cafe, Steve?"

"The girl," he whispered into the air, eyeing the pile of hair. "The girl!"

"What girl? Dammit, Steve, fucking tell me!" Steve stormed passed the furious billionaire, fetching for his keys inside his pockets. He rang for the doorbell, but Tony wouldn't let Steve go away easily. "Steve! What girl?"

"You wouldn't believe me, Tony," he snapped, his eyes glaring. "I need to talk with Annabelle." Entering the elevator, the last thing he saw was confused brown eyes before the doors closed on them.

* * *

**That's chapter five! Also, I was made favorite author and author alert! Thank you so very much; until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCesnoredXD **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Five reviews, two Story Alerts and two Favorite Stories! Thank you: **

**~Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape **

**~geekypinky **

**~Arrows the Wolf**

**~Auntie Legolas **

**~LaughingLadybug **

**~O.O LOLz **

**~BlueBirdOrchid**

**Enjoy this next chapter. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

Steve arrived at his children's school, surprisingly, on time; he noticed the little kids running to their parents or nannies to go home. Steve's eyes roamed the front building as the laughter of young girls and boys rang into his ears. With his height, it was easy for Steve to search for Andrew and Annabelle.

"Dad!" He heard his son's voice and lowered his eyes to see them running towards him in open arms. Kneeling to their small height, the two embraced Steve making him smile. He ruffled Andrew's blonde hair with affection.

"You two had fun?" Steve chirped and they were like bobble heads, their eyes gleaming in joy. "That's good. Let's go home." As he led them to the car, Steve played with the keys in his rough hands. He sensed something behind him and quickly snapped his head, his eyes like a hawk. He finally caught a glimpse of white and he gasped to see it was the same girl from the cafe.

She was standing still, the crowd oblivious to her unnatural presense. Everyone else was running with smiles, the parents gossiping and talking on their phones. The wind blew, but he still couldn't see her face. They were hidden behind the massive head of hair she had, though the same smirk on her lips stayed.

Rubbing his eyes nervously, she disappeared once again.

"Daddy! What are you doing?" Annabelle screamed outside her window; Steve shook his head, eyeing the school sidewalk before making his way to the car. From the rear-view mirror, Steve chuckled as Annabelle jumped in her seat with full hyperness. She kept blabbing on and on about her day at school as Steve pretend to listen.

His hands gripped the wheel, focusing on the road in front of him.

* * *

Steve opened the door and the two children stormed inside, laughing since they're home. They immediately dropped their school bags on the wooden floor and ran to the living room. Steve placed his keys on the table, chuckling at their action. He wonder where Annabelle went so Steve decided to head to her room. Andrew was busy playing on the X-Box while munching on a peach.

"Why did you do that, Semira?" Steve overheard Annabelle's soft voice coming from her room. He stopped near the doorframe, inching his head to hear better. "But why? That's not nice, Semira!" There was a short pause before Annabelle's feet came running outside to see her own father leaning against the wall. "Daddy?"

"Sweetheart," Steve kneeled to her short level. "What are you and Semira talking about?" Annabelle looked inside her room, biting her small lip in hesitation. Steve narrowed his eyes in curiousity and waited for an answer.

"I can't tell you, daddy. Semira says I can't," Annabelle looked down to her feet, shuffling them in a guilty way. Steve touched her shoulder, making the young girl to glance at him with sad hazel eyes.

"But I need to know, princess," he practically begged, but she didn't budge. Instead, she shook her head before running inside. Steve was about to follow, but the door violently closed which caused him to startled; Steve pounded on the door in anger. "Annabelle! Open the door now!"

No answer.

"Annabelle Natasha Rogers," Steve sternly yelled. "Open the door this instant!" His hands reached for the doorknob, but quickly pulled away. It burned his hands and Steve shook them, looking at the knob turning beet red with heat. He backed away from the door and hit the wall from behind.

His eyes saw a shadow move from the other side of the room and glared. Taking in a deep breath, Steve charged and puched the door. It broke apart allowing him access inside and he panted. "Annabelle?" He shouted and scanned the room with worried eyes. "Annabelle!"

He opened the closet and found nothing inside; he looked under her own bed, but Annabelle wasn't there. Steve began to panic at the thought of _his_ daughter now missing. First Tony's and now his?

A cool breeze swept inside and Steve turned around to see the window open. He gasped, and stormed out of the room. He began to sweat again, his heart being hurt that Annabelle disappered with no trace. "Andrew!"

"Yeah, dad?" He piped up, running out the living room. His nervous hazel eyes shined against Steve's blue ones.

"Put on your shoes; your sister is missing." Andrew nodded and immediately placed his sneakers on his petty feet. Steve's heart pounded nervously as he dailed Valerie's number. She needed to know what just happened since she is his wife. "Valerie, we have a slight problem...no, no Christina is still missing, but someone else too," Steve sighed, his eyes turning red. "Annabelle."

Steve pulled the phone away from his ear, but her screeching voice wasn't difficult to hear. Andrew came out, shoes on feet and watched as Steve rubbed his temple. Steve spoke some more and then hung up.

"Where are we going dad?"

"We're going to visit Fury."

* * *

**That's chapter six! Sorry it's short since I've been a bit busy today; hope you all like it though :D Feedback is always loved, so until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Four reviews, a Story Alert and Favorite Story. Thank you: **

**~littledhampir13**

**~Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**

**~geekypinky**

**~Auntie Legolas**

**~Arrows the Wolf**

**And to answer your question Arrows the Wolf: I just made up Semira; she was just an inspiration I had in my head. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

Steve rushed Andrew out the door, his car keys in his mouth. His eyes were glowing with hatred and grief; he knew who took Annabelle and that was Semira. That bitch has been causing all the things that are happening. He didn't care what Tony will think of him or Fury when he explains who the person is.

With two girls gone missing in one day, and with no reason, it will open their eyes.

"Dad," Andrew quiver in his seat. Steve could see the worriedness sweating around him and he felt horrible. "What's going on? Where's Annabelle?"

"I don't know, Andrew," he sadly sighed, closing the door and headed to the driver's seat. He sent a short text message to Valerie, telling her that he'll be at Tony's apartment. Turning on the car, he drove away from his home, if it was his home now. Steve couldn't even step in one foot without feeling tensed.

Driving down the crowded road, Steve impatiently honked his horn. He wasn't feeling in his calm, relaxed mode. He wasn't feeling none and just wanted to get to Tony because he's the only person that could help him right now. As much of an annoyance he was to him, Tony was a close friend and they shared this deep, hidden connection.

Finally reaching Stark Towers, for the third time today, Steve parked his car in front of the building. Andrew immediately unbuckled himself, stepping out of the family vehicle and followed his father. He trailed behind, picking up his pace as they entered the private elevator.

"JARVIS," Steve yelled, rubbing his tired eyes. "Tony's floor: now." JARVIS did as told, the elevator moving up. Andrew scrambled near his dad, clearly afraid of what's going on; Steve sensed his distress and hugged him tightly with his protective hold. He wasn't going to lose both of his children today.

The door dinged and both exited the elevator in a hurry. Pepper sat on the couch, a tissue in her delicate hand. Tony stood in front of his crying, redhead wife and Steve was shock to see Nick Fury in the room. His dark skinned face held an emotionless expression as always with his signature patch on his eye. Andrew left his dad's side and walked to where Ethan and Evan were standing; Steve slowly approached to where the group of adults were.

"Fury?" Steve confusedly asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Captain," Tony snapped. "I demanded him to come! With Christina missing, and no trace whatsoever, we need higher enforcements."

"Well Annabelle is also gone!" Steve growled at the genius father. "And without a trace too," he explained, the fear dripping in his voice. Fury simply nodded, uncurling his fists and placing them on his sides.

"Yours too!" Pepper gasped, fresh tears running down her stressed face. "This is just horrible, Tony. Something is going on and I don't like it one bit; what if the boys are next?" Tony soothed the mother, whispering comforting words in her ear. Her thin body shook like a volcano, grabbing a new tissue to blow into.

"I think I know who it might be," Steve mumbled, his eyes staring at each person around him. "But I'm not sure if you'll believe me."

"Anything would help, Rogers," Fury's voice boomed, the seriousness filled inside his firm mouth. "Just say the name." Steve's mind raced as he ran a shaking hand through his blonde hair. Everyone's eyes were on him, anxiously waiting for the name he had to offer.

"My daughter has this imaginary friend," he hestiately began, his voice craking him some places. "She said her name is Semira and I think it's her who's doing all of this. I think she's the one who choked Christina and is the reason why the girls are missing."

"An imaginary _friend_," Tony sneered, not believing a word that came from Steve's mouth. "You're saying this 'Semira' girl is the reason why our daughter is gone? I didn't know you would stoop this low, Old Man."

"Do you have a better direction, Tony?" Steve lost his cool and screamed at him. "You have no _fucking_ clue to offer while I do! So unless you don't want Christina found, I suggest you shut your damn mouth." Tony glared hard at Steve who equally returned the favor; Pepper begged Tony to sit down and let it go. Fury just let the Avengers settle their small fight; it was a mircale that Tony _actually_ listened to Steve. He remorsefully sat down on the couch, sighing into his rough hands; Pepper rubbed his shoulders, kissing his cheek.

"What was the name again, Rogers?" Fury demanded and Steve repeated himself. "The name sounds familiar since I heard of it somewhere." Steve's eye grew wide in surprise at the sentence.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, but I will tell you all," Fury warned and Steve's happiness rapidly died down. "I believe she is one person you do _not_ want to come across."

"Who is she, Fury?" Tony asked, very interested as he quickly sat up, his eyes gazing at the gloved director. Pepper followed her husband's action, copying his movements as well.

"Her name was Semira Dolan, but that's all I know; I have to run this back at S.H.E.I.L.D for more information, but keep your eyes on alert. I'll be back tomorrow, same time as today." Fury stormed out of Tony's penthouse and into the helicopter waiting outside. Tony, on the other hand, didn't want to wait.

"Fuck this! I'll google it myself," he exploded and brought a hologram to life. Steve simply watched as the billionaire rapidly tapped on the blue air, the letters appearing. He typed in her name and Steve nearly lost his breath at the pictures seen on the screen.

"That's her," he breathed in disbelief. It showed an old picture of the girl that could have been taken around the late 80s. Tony clicked on it, zooming the image so everyone could get a better look. A violent cough was heard from the kitchen and one of the boys ran out, the tears running down.

"Mommy! Mommy! Ethan is choking," Evan cried into her arms and Andrew did the same with Steve. Tony rushed his legs to the kitchen and saw Ethan shaking on the tiled floor; he was like a fish out of water, just wanting to breath in the air, but couldn't. Tony pounded on his back, yelling at his son to stay with him. Ethan kept coughing and coughing as Steve watched in horror. Black stuff was slowly seeping out his mouth and Ethan gagged it, spitting on the floor. The young boy fainted in Tony's arms and Pepper yelled, running towards Tony and her beloved son.

Steve averted his eyes on the floor to observe what Ethan had coughed out. He slowly approached it and kneeled; Steve could only gasp since it was the same hair he had choke on eariler today. It was the same one that he pulled from under Christina's pillow as well.

Semira's giggle echoed from behind as the presence of cool air moved into the kitchen.

* * *

**That's chapter seven! This is just the beginning of what's going to happen next, so yeah ^_^ Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Six reviews, two Favorite Stories and Favorite Author! Thank you: **

**~Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**

**~jahern**

**~LaughingLadybug**

**~GirlonFire23**

**~Auntie Legolas **

**~Arrows the Wolf**

**~dimiksgirl123**

**Special thank you to: **

**~geekypinky**

**Love the reviews; always puts a smile on my face ^_^ Enjoy this next chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

"Dammit, Fury!" Tony growled at the screen showing the dark skin man. "We don't have until tomorrow," he flared his arms in anger. "My son has just been attacked, coughed up hair and now is turning gray!"

"I understand your concern, Stark," Fury calmly began, but Tony rudely interupted him.

"No you don't! Don't say you do 'understand' because you _don't_," he accused with a shaking finger. "If you are truly concerned then you would send the information immediately." Steve stood beside Tony with serious blue eyes. His hands were curled tightly and his face was hard as stone. He and Tony were on the same page since they both wanted the information about Semira and they want it didn't say anything at first, his face holding no emotion whatsoever, but his eyes did.

For once, Steve saw some fear, but thought it was just his imagination running wild.

"Check your computer, Stark," Fury ordered and Tony quickly made his way to the other side of the room. Fury then gazed at Steve, his mouth completely firm. "Be careful, you two." As the screen went blank, the elevator door dinged and Steve turned around to see Valerie run inside. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail and the sweat was visible on her forehead.

"Steve," she exclaimed, running into his strong arms. She cried into his shoulder, clearly upset that their only daughter is missing. "Oh, Steve! I don't know what to think...or do...or just," she mumbled, shaking her head. "I just want Annabelle back." Steve rubbed her back, embracing his wife. Andrew came into view and ran as soon as he saw his mother standing with his father.

"Mommy!" Andrew hugged her waist and Valerie held him with all her might; she was glad nothing happened to her son, but it didn't melt away the pain she felt inside her heart. "Mommy, I want Annabelle back."

"I know you do, sweetie," she forced a smile on her depressed face. "We all want her back." Steve looked at Tony as he read the information Fury had sent to them; he peeked over his shoulder, but didn't get a good look. Valerie gazed at the two men with curious eyes, her posture straight, holding Andrew.

"Unbelievable," Tony muttered under his breath, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "We're dealing with a damn ghost!"

"What?" Valerie gasped, her eyes growing wide in horror; Tony glanced at Steve's wife and shook his head, holding his head. "What do you mean a ghost? And who?"

"Semira, that's who, Valerie," Steve glared at the screen with hatred. "Annabelle's imaginary friend is the one behind all of this. She is the reason why Christina is gone and a couple of minutes ago, she attacked Evan in the kitchen." Valerie stood stunned at the news Steve had given to her. She didn't know what to think, what to say or what to do. Instead, she dropped to the couch, holding her forehead in exhaustion.

"So what do we do?" Valerie mumbled as she gazed her hazel eyes at Steve with uncertianty. "Where do we start?" Tony paced back and forth, his hand rubbing the coarse chin; Steve sighed, gripping on the table.

"From what I'm reading," he started quietly, "Semira has an older sister by the name of Amy Ellington. Married William Thomas Ellington in April 25, 1998 and currently lives in Pleasant Hill, New Jersey." He paused for a moment, reading over the information. "According to this, Amy is her only living relative Semira has left."

"What happened to her parents?" Tony asked as he cocked his head to the side in interest; Valerie also wanted to know.

Steve sighed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "They died in a car crash in August 15, 1982...five months after Semira death; It says that police had no idea how their car manage to run off the road and into the woods. It just...happened."

"What do you mean it just 'happened'?" Valerie stormed next to her husband, quoting the word with her fingers. "A car crash doesn't just 'happen' out of nowhere!" The three confused adults simply stood where they were. Andrew sat on the couch, dangling his little legs back and forth in a smooth motion; Tony finally sighed, fetching for his keys that where on the bar table.

"Steve," Tony whistled. "You're coming with me." The soldier walked away from the computer, his hands to his sides.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"We're going to pay that bitch's sister," he glared, pointing towards the elevator. "She has hurt my children and she sure isn't going to get away with it! C'mon, stop stalling and let's go." Tony spun around, marching to the elevator and called for it. Steve began walking, but a light hand touched his arm; he turned to see Valerie at the edge of tears.

Steve kissed her forehead with affection, wiping away the moist tear running down her cheek. Valerie lets go of her grasp and Steve leaves, entering the elevator; hazel meets blue and Steve felt a pang of guilt inside.

For some reason, he thought all of this was his fault.

"Maybe it is..." he muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

Tony managed to narrow down the house Amy lives and Steve tried to foucs his mind on the road. As much as he could, he was still amazed how quickly Tony found her address and showed him a picture of the house.

Steve felt like a stalker.

"Turn the next right...here!" Tony ordered and Steve moved the wheel to the right; the millions of trees bloomed. Steve was swimming through a sea of green leaves and he glanced his head on each house. They still needed to find it, but he left that job for Tony.

"Where is it?" Steve questioned, holding a loose grip; he licked his dry lips as he stared at Tony who fumbled with the tablet in his hands.

"Hold up, hold up," he grumbled, tapping the screen quickly; Steve came on a stop sign and being the good citizen, stopped his car. Looking at the road in boredom, he yawned as his eyes closed.

Steve then heard a loud scream.

It startled him, causing them to open instantly and he shuddered at the sceen before him. There was fire everywhere on the car. People surrounding it cried in horror and watched as the fire hungrily ate the metal. The grass was glowing with a mixture of red and orange as the wind danced with the flames in a rhythm.

Steve was standing behind a young woman with red, short hair; she stuttered with shock into the large, phone. "Yes-s! There are two-o people in-nside and, oh my god, I think-k they're dead!" Steve wanted to grab the woman's shoulder to get her attention, but his hands went through them. Stumbling back, Steve gasped and was clearly confused on what he just did.

A heavy explosion erupted in a second.

The people ran behind their cars for protection and more screams and yelling flew into the air. Millions of small glass landed on the rough road and Steve wanted to help, but he couldn't.

He wasn't part of it, just merely watching.

The fire grew stronger as it flicker with power. It was a monster, eating up anything that laid on its path and Steve's blue eyes twitched; scanning the scary area, he caught a white figure. Rubbing his eyes, his heart pounded and the air around him became tense.

It was Semira.

Her small height was frozen behind the flaming car; the pale face held an evil smile which never failed to cause the shivers inside Steve's body. Semira roared with childish giggles, her body bouncing up and down.

The fire went higher and the firetruckers finally came to tend the dangerous beast. Steve didn't pay attention to them, but to the young girl who now stood near the flaming car; the water falling had no affect on her whatsoever.

It went around her.

"Steve!" Tony screamed near his ear and the soldier jumped from his seat; he bumped his head on the car roof and he groaned. "Dammit, Steve! Pay attention and drive on; you're causing traffic!" He quickly blinked his eyes and looked behind; Tony was right. There was a line of five cars viciously honking; he stepped on the gas petal, moving forward.

"Where to?" Steve gulped, wiping away the sweat on his face; Tony said a couple of houses down and observing him.

"Are you okay, Steve? You kind of blackout back there," Tony spoke and Steve nodded, tapping his fingers on his seat.

"Yeah, yeah; I'm fine," he lied and Tony held a curious look, but shrugged it off; Tony focused back on the tablet. Steve, however, wasn't fine.

He was far from it.

* * *

**That's chapter eight! I love the feedback I'm getting from all of you guys ^_^ Just makes me so damn happy XD; until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Five reviews and a Story Alert ^_^! Love you guys all :'D Many are wonder what is wrong with the girl, wel, she's...um...something XD Auntie Legolas: your review made me laugh :') It made my day actually, so yeah. Also, your welcome geekypinky! You really earned it though ^_^ Enjoy the next chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

"Stop right here, Steve," Tony ordered, his neck stretching out since the trees blocked his view. "Yeah, this is the house."

"Are you sure?" Steve still held his grip on the steering wheel, his blue eyes gazing on Tony's head; Tony nodded, unbuckling his seat belt and quickly exited the car. Steve shut the engine off and took his keys with him. Storming out the car, he heard the bird chirping around him. The wind was calm and soft, his blonde hair feeling the soomth breeze. The two men walked up the path to the beautiful house. It was two-stories high white house with navy blue coloring on the windows.

Steve had to admit: he was jealous. The house compared to his apartment back in New york made him feel small; it made him feel as if he couldn't offer his family a larger home.

"Who are we looking for again?" Steve asked, his hands inside his jean pockets. Tony looked at the paper, reading the letters.

"Amy Ellington." They made it to the door and Tony rang the doorbell; it echoed inside the house and a boy's laughter was heard. His light footsteps ran to the door and swooshed it open to see who the visitors are. He was small boy with walnut brown hair and green eyes that happily shined. He didn't look older than seven and his tiny fingers lingered on the doorknob.

"Hello," he smiled, showing his baby teeth to the Avengers. Steve kneeled down, lowering to the boy's level.

"Hello there," Steve chimed; he nodded inside his house. "Is your mother home, son?" The young child was a bobble head and ran back in. He screamed for his mom and Steve stood up to his full height.

"Bryant! What did I tell you about running inside the house?" A woman screamed as she made her way to the door. Both men's eyes widen at the sight of her and the large beach ball of a stomach she held. Her hair color was the same like Bryant and was lazily tied back into a bun. "I'm very sorry about that, gentlemen. What can I do you for?"

"Are you Amy Ellington?" Tony calmly questioned, his brown eyes looking against her green ones. She nodded, her smile still light, but held a confused motion. "We need to ask you some questions involving with a...certain someone you know."

"And who is that someone, Mr. Stark?" Tony wasn't surprised that she knew his name. He was used to the fact everyone knew him; if you didn't, then you are lving under a rock. Her face tried to hold the smile, but Steve observed how her hands were shaking.

"Semira." With that name, it was enough for Amy's face to fall; her eyes were glowing with anger and fear. She tighten her jaw area, curling her small hands that were resting against the door.

"I don't want to talk about it," she growled, backing away. "Please leave my house before I call the police."

"But Mrs. Ellington," Steve cried for reasoning. "We need some information about your sister! She's...she's attacking our families and our daughters are missing. Please, you _have_ to understand." The pregnant mother looked down to the floor, muttering a few words before facing them. She no longer had a cold gaze, but a look of sadness and hurt; standing aside, Amy let them in and they both thanked her. Wobbling to the living room, Amy slowly sat down on the red sofa. Steve offered to help, but she politely declined and he took the seat across from her. Tony sat next to the soldier, taking out his tablet and placed it on the coffee table between them.

"So, Mrs. Ellington-" Steve began, but was interupted by her.

"Just call me Amy."

"Okay, Amy," Steve corrected himself, dusting his pants. "What can you tell us about Semira? Anything at all." Amy sighed, looking at her hands that rested on her lap. Her blue sundress was wrinkled, and Steve waited for her answer.

"Semira...Semira was a _different_ girl. When we were younger, she would never play with any of the kids her own age. Instead, she would sit down and just watch; I was social, unlike her, and sometimes I felt bad for my sister. I never wanted her to be alone so I would sit with her for some time. She enjoyed my company and would always hold me hand whenever we were together," Amy chuckled at the last part.

"So Semira wasn't very sociable and quiet," Tony took note, but Steve eagerly jumped in.

"What about her relationship with your parents?" Amy stiffen and Steve thought he hit a nerve from her.

"Our parents loved us both equally," Amy chocked out, the lump in her throat was large. Tony rose an eyebrow, but Steve knew she was lying. The image of the burning car quickly flashed through his mind like a filmstrip.

"Oh really?" Tony shot back, leaning forward with a stern face. "According to the files we read, your parents died in a car crash. _Five_ months _after_ your sister's death? Police didn't find a single thing from the car that could have caused it to crash into the side field." Amy began to fume, her eyes going cold once again. She began to shake in anger and Steve just wanted Tony to stop, but a part of him wanted Tony to continue.

They were breaking her.

"So you're saying it was my sister's fault because of their death? She _died_ before the crash happened! She was buried underground!" Amy snapped at the billionaire, curling her hands into tight fists.

"How did she died, Amy? How?" Steve's blue eyes were glued to the lady and waited for to answer Tony's question. She began to tear up, the redness becoming bright and visible causing Steve to feel guilty.

"I-I can't say...it's too much for me," she sniffed, grabbing a tissue from the orange box. "It's too painful to remember."

"Please, Amy," Steve tried to comfort her. "Please, just tell us. We need your help to save our families; to save everyone who she will encounter later on in life." Amy's bun was becoming loose and some strands came out. She rubbed her eyes, blowing her nose into the tissue before looking at Steve.

"Okay. I'll tell you."

* * *

**Chapter nine! I know: not so much suspense, but hey you'll have some background information! Also, I have no more school BUT living in New York, I have to take Regents and it's NOT fun one bit. So depending on my test schedule, updates will take some time. Love you guys all ^_^ Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the lovely reviews and Story Alerts! Love them all ^_^ Enjoy this next chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters...**_

* * *

"When my mother was pregnant with Semira, she looked, um," Amy hesitated her speech, glancing at her hands. "She looked different; I don't know who to explain, but she wasn't _happy_. My mom tried to force a smile on her face, but sometimes at night, I could hear her crying in the bathroom. Time went on and she grew slightly worse since I saw the dark circles form under her eyes."

"Interesting..." Tony murmured, leaning forward to listen better; Steve's posture was completely straight. Amy ignored Tony's statement and continued on, brushing her hair away.

"When she gave birth to my sister, I expected my mom to be estatic. Joyful, but she wasn't and I can remember that night clearly," she rose a finger into the air. "I remember my mom saying 'I don't want to hold her. I _don't_ want to hold her at all.' The nurses and doctors were confused, even my dad and I, but we just thought she was tired. However, the look in her eyes...they seemed frighten. Afraid of the baby being held in front of her; when we came home from the hospital, my mom carried Semira, but won't even take a glance. She seemed depressed and sick; my dad noticed and questioned her, but she brushed it aside like dirt. I just wanted to see Semira since I was an older sister."

"So your mom didn't love Semira?" Steve questioned, his mouth firmed in disappointment; Valerie would _never_ do that to their children; she would cherish their kids with the fullest of love any parent would give. So far, Semira's mother seemed selfish.

"At first I didn't know. I thought she was just tired from giving birth and needed some rest to herself; I noticed her changing since she became more cranky than usual. Mornings were awkward and she didn't even bother awknowledging me. The fights between my parents began and only continued through my childhood years. They were usually centered around Semira and I would just comfort her; even when she was just three, she had a feeling they were fighting was because of her.

One day, it was Bring-Your-Kids-To-Work-Day and Semira and I went to our dad's office. He worked as an architect, so we went to his job. Being there, Semira couldn't help but be...quiet. I noticed her act weird and just _attack_ an employee; my dad was astounded at the bizarre action and pulled Semira away. Semira cried, saying it was the voices in her head and I wanted to believe her, I really did."

"Did you?" Steve pressured at the brunette woman and she hesitated to answer. The rapid movements of her blinking was enough for Steve. "So you didn't did you?"

"I never said that!" She snapped, her green eyes glarring and nose flarring like a bull. "I just...I just don't know, even to this day. What I _do_ know is that that wasn't Semira; whoever she was that day wasn't _her_, but my dad didn't see that. Instead, he took Semira to a psychiatrist in New York City she was scared and asked where dad was taking her."

"Did going work?" Tony asked making lots of mental notes in his head with all of the information given; Amy shook her head in sadness, sighing as well.

"It made it worse, honestly. My dad and I went to pick Semira up from her daily appointment and we found the woman traumatized; her body looked like it was having some sort of seizure. Semira was shaking near the corner, rocking back and forth saying that 'The voices did it. The voices made me do it!' I didn't know what to do because I was just seven at the time and she was four. My dad decided to take her to another psychiatrist, but it ended the same way this time with scratch marks on the man's neck. That's when my parents agreed on Semira going to a mental hospital.

I didn't want her to go. In fact, I begged them to not let Semira go to the mental hospital, but they wouldn't listen. I felt horrible and Semira was crying, completely terrified and she said she didn't want to be alone; to hear a four year old say that, it pained me so very much. I remember when we did take her, these two workers in white were trying to pull Semira away from my grasp. My sister kept hold onto me and my dad struggled to pull me away. He kept screaming 'Semira needs to go, Amy! She needs to go!' Semira yelled, kicked, did anything for the men to not take her away. My mom just sat by, watching with a bored face; what really hit the nerve was when Semira was screaming 'Mommy, mommy! Help me!' my mom _didn't_ do anything. She just sat on the seat and looked the other way, not giving a care to Semira.

When the men did manage to pull Semira away, my dad dragged me out and my mom strolled out, putting her sunglasses on. I looked over my shoulder and that was the last time I saw Semira. That night, I actually cried," Amy finshed, tears running down her face; she grabbed a tissue to wipe them away and Steve felt pity for Amy and _Semira_. All this time, he thought that she was just an evil girl, but from Amy's perspective, she was just a lost little soul. She had been forced away from her family and placed into a white room that she would now call 'home'. "But when I cried so much, that was when the hospital called to tell us Semira died out of stroke. My mom said nothing. She was still as a statue, but I remember clearly seeing a small smile forming on her face."

"Okay," Tony extended his arms, the brown shirt scuplting his arc planted on his chest. "From what I got was that your mother was a bitch and Semira had mental problems." Amy glared at Tony, but said nothing. Steve sighed, apologizing about Tony's rude 'statement'. "What? It's true! What mother would be _happy_ for their own child be taken away from them?"

"Well, she did glowed more after Semira was gone; it was as if the lage stress was lifted from her shoulders and she was...free. I was confused and she actually smiled; it had been years that she let a _real_ smile come on her. Most smiles he gave were fake or she just frowned." Steve grew more confused, but interested at the same time. He had a strong feeling why Semira killed her parents.

He just knew.

"Can you tell us about the death of your parents now?"

* * *

**Here's chapter ten! Ten people :D Two digit numbers we have made, or I had made, but whatever floats your boat. Feedback is loved and you'll get cookies ^_^ *begins baking* Thank you all! Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the lovely reviews everyone! I know, now you have mix feelings for Semira huh? Strange how life works...but here's the next chapter ^_^ **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

Amy didn't say anything at first; time slowly ticked away and Steve could feeling the minute hand moving like a snail. He attentively stared at the pregnant woman with curious blue eyes and she felt pressured. She had mixed feelings if she should relive that day which caused her life to change forever. "I...I don't know where to begin, honestly."

"Start from the beginning like when you were given the news," Steve politely suggested and Amy nodded, curling her hands.

"Okay," she sighed, rubbing her forehead. "It was a Sunday, I remember that part and I was with my friend Laura. My parents, they went out that day and they said to my father's work so I stayed. Time went on and I noticed that it was getting late, but my parents weren't home yet; Laura's mom grew worried and tried to contact them, but nothing at all. I then slept over until the next morning; she woke me up and I saw policemen in the living room and that's when they told me about their deaths. Laura's mom called my aunt Lydia and I stayed with her ever since; I felt alone. I really did; my entire family was gone and I only had my aunt Lydia with me. I was afraid that she would leave me as well, but it never happened," a light smile appeared on her face.

"I'm so very sorry of your lost, Amy," Steve sympathized to the broken woman. She lost her family to death and Steve could relate; he lost many loved ones during war and was afraid on growing close relationships again. "Could you tell us where you use to live?"

"Alantic Beach, New York; we lived in Nassau County and I believe the house was never sold into the real estate market, so it's still empty."

"Thank you for your time, Amy," tony stood up and shook hands with her. "It was very hopeful for us." Amy followed them to the door and waved goodbye to the men; she laid a hand on Steve's shoulder for him to wait.

"Steve," Amy whispered, her eyes pleading. "Please be careful. I know my sister and she really doesn't mean any harm; she's just...she's just damaged and lost."

"I'll keep that in mind, Amy," Steve nodded and she smiled before going back inside; Steve sighed and walked to the car where Tony was already inside, waiting for him.

* * *

Valerie shuffled around the quiet penthouse, her delicate feet was the only noise being made inside. She chewed on her nails nervously as she worried for Steve and Tony to come back home; the mother of two just wanted Annabelle back and for life to return to normal again. She didn't want to deal with any of this paranormal crap that's happening right now. Valerie didn't believe in that until now.

"Valerie," Pepper coughed and the brunette woman faced the red hair one. "I have to check on my office upstairs; I'll be back in ten minutes."

"That's fine, I'll check the children and see if Steve calls back with anything," Valerie added, and looked at the large window. Pepper called for the elevator and quickly entered as the doors closed; the air rapidly fell and Valerie wonder if Jarvis turned on the air conditioner. "Jarivs!"

No answer.

"Jarvis!" Valerie tried again and grew suspicious that the computer wasn't answering her. "Jarvis..." she sqeaked as a creeking noise whispered from behind and Valerie jumped. Her hazel eyes narrowed at the closet door and she cautiously approached it. Her small flats tipped-toed and she could feel the hairs on her back come up.

Valerie shivered as she grew closer to the door; she could see her breath blowing in the air and Valerie became scared. A hand popped out from the closet and harshly grabbed Valerie's ankle; the woman screamed as she tried to pull away. The pale hand never let go of it's vine grip and force Valerie to hit the floor with a loud thump. Valerie had tears running dow her face and she continued to struggle.

"Pepper! Pepper! Tony! Steve!" Valerie cried, her long neck becoming red and face sweating. Pepper was inside the elevator and it stopped mid-way; she pressed the buttons in annoyance before finally giving up.

"Jarivs!"

No answer.

Pepper tried again and paced around the small squared space provided for her; she took out her phone, but held a confused look as she saw it sizzle with static. That's when she heard Valerie's scream.

"Pepper! Pepper!"

"Valerie!" Pepper began to bang on the elevator doors. "Valerie! What's going on!" The CEO panicked since she couldn't get out; she was completely stuck and couldn't contact anyone. Pepper soon remember there was an emergency phone to her left and quickly went to open the box. As soon as her hand reached for the handle, it burned her hand and Pepper yelped in pain; it turned white and soon was bleeding.

The hand slowly pulled Valerie inside the dark closet and Valerie wouldn't budge; she continued to break free from the grasp. The ghost hand dug it's fingertips on Valerie's skin and the mother hissed with so much pain. It felt like she was being peeled and the warm blood seeped down her ankle and onto the floor.

It dragged her more and Valerie cried, clawing the floor for help. Her body slowly entered the closet and Valerie's fingers grabbed anything she saw. Valerie quickly placed her hands on the doorframe; her fingers hung to it since her life depended on it. Another hand clung to her shoulder and Valerie screamed with fright.

"No-o! No!"

Valerie struggled once more, but the powerful strength on her was too much; the hands violently pushed her inside the closet and her wedding ring came off. Her screams echoed the floor and the ring banged on the floor.

The elevator finally came back to life and Pepper immediately pressed the button to reach to her home. Pepper taped the wall, a piece of her shirt wrapped around the burnt hand that was oozing with blood. The elevator doors open and Pepper rushed outside and into the slient room.

"Jarvis!"

"Yes, Mrs. Stark?"

"What in the world happened? Where is Valerie? Why did the elevator stopped working?" Pepper exploded with millions of questions; she stormed down the hallways and kneeled down in shock.

"I apologize, Mrs. Stark, but something interfered with the main controls." Pepper didn't pay attention to him, but to the ring that sat lonely on the tiled floor. Her eyes widen as she observed the scratch marks left on the tiled floor and doorframe. She noitced the blood splattered and just yelled.

The boys came out.

"Mommy! Mommy what's wrong?" Evan ran to Pepper and she quickly embraced the boy in a tight hug. Andrew shuffle to his friend and only watched as Pepper cried; he saw the ring she held and wonder where is own mother was.

"Mommy?" Andrew called as he walked away into the living room. "Mommy!" The young boy snapped his head to Pepper as she shook her head with a frown. Andrew's eyes begin to grow red and the tears poured out; he fell to the floor, kicking and screaming for his mother who was now gone.

All that was left was her wedding ring.

* * *

**Here's chapter eleven! Yes, very painful for them :'( Feedback is loved ^_^ Until next time... **

**_-WhatTheCensoredXD _  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews everyone ^_^ Sorry if updates are slow; been busy with another story and life -_- Enjoy this next chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

"Okay, so we're going to Alantic Beach?" Tony asked, looking through his fancy tablet that he held in his hands. Steve nodded as he started the car and drive away from Amy's house; they had learned a lot of Semira's past and Steve was mixed on hating and giving pity on her. A phone rang and Tony dug through his pocket to get it.

Steve focused on the road.

"Hello?" Tony yawned, rubbing his eyes, but pulled the phone away from his ear. "Pepper! Calm down, you're talking too fast. Tell me what happened," he demanded and Steve's eyes flickered back and forth from the road to Tony. The billionare's face dropped and his mouth became tight with anger. "She's _gone_! Pepper...how is that possible? You know what, we're going to there right now, just hang on. Scan the security cameras and be _careful_; call up Happy for safety."

"Tony I thought we're going to Semira's house?" Steve annoyingly questioned, his eyes narrowed.

"You're wife is gone, Steve," Tony broke the news to him and the car shrieked to an abrupted hault. Tony bumped his head on the dashboard and painfully yelled; Steve's body began to shake violently. "Steve?"

The soldier roughly unbuckled his seat belt and exited the car door, slamming it in the process; he stormed away and onto the grassy field where he fell on his knees and screamed to the sky. Tony ran to where Steve was, but slowled his pace as Steve punched the ground with a powerful force. The hot tears trickled down Steve's face and he didn't care that Tony is seeing him cry right now.

Valerie is gone.

Annabelle is gone.

"What if Andrew is next?" Steve croaked like a frog, holding onto the grass. "What if Andrew is _next_!" Steve repeated louder and he broke down on the field; he had lost too many people in his life and he didn't want to lose his only son to this devil.

"Andrew isn't going to be next, Steve," Tony yelled from behind as he grasped onto his friend's broad shoulder. Steve snapped his head at him with red, puffed eyes and chattered his teeth. "He won't be next unless we get there."

"I can't lose him, Tony..."

"You will if we don't get to the penthouse, Steve!" Tony grunted "C'mon, Pepper is waiting for us, but she could be next as well. My family is at stake as well, Steve, so let's _go_."

* * *

Steve rushed out of the elevator and stormed into the apartment with glaring blue eyes. He was shocked to see Nick fury back, but he went to Pepper who was sitting down on the couch. Steve bent down to her level, pleading. "Where?"

"Over there," Pepper pointed a shaking finger at the dark hallway. Steve ran at the direction and his footsteps became weak; the stench of fresh blood attacked his nose and his rough fingers glided on the scratch marks she left. Steve wanted to smile since he knew how stubborn Valerie was, but he just couldn't.

He saw _her_ blood.

"Steve," Pepper called his attention and slowly made her way to him. "I found this on the floor when I discovered the mess." Laying on her palm was the golden wedding ring that should have belonged on Valerie's finger. He gently touch it and played the jewelry in his hands as he felt fresh tears coming down his face.

_Steve couldn't actually believe that Tony rented out a piece of Central Park for his big day. _

_No: _**_their_**_ big day. _

_Today, Steve was finally a married man, and although he might be a few years old, his youthful mind still stayed freshed. Various flowers and golden lights were hung around the tent bring a beautiful scene. Tables were decorated with a ivory color and in the middle were blue, red and white pebbles; a dance floor was laid out and Steve's eyes witness their closest freinds enjoying themselves on this magical night. _

_Thor damaged the buffet area with Jane scolding, but laughing at the same time. Tony showed off his, surprisingly, dance moves on Pepper and she giggled as she held onto to him; Natasha and Clint were sitting down, chatting with Bruce. For once, Bruce was convinced to leave his lab for that day and he hesitated at first. _

_Steve begged his fellow friend to come and the scientist finally agreed. Valerie's family welcomed Steve with warm arms and he couldn't believe it; Steve was no longer alone. He had a family again and soon, he'll start his own with his wife be his side. The soldier's eyes gazed at Valerie with loving eyes as she danced with her father, Robert. _

_She looked like an angel with the flowing white dress that sculpture her beautiful curves Steve admired. Her hair was curled and let loose as it passed her bare shoulders; she went for a natural look, not applying much makeup. Valerie wore the silver necklace that her grandmother had given to her before their wedding day and it proudly shined on her. _

_The music ended and Steve saw Tony holding the microphone in his hand while the other held a drink. People hushed their talking and faced their attention towards the superhero as the light glowed on him. _

_"How's everyone tonight? Enjoying the party?" He cheered and the guests laughed; he smirked and nodded his head at Steve. "Well, that's good to hear; now," he strolled on the black stage, "this is a special day for someone I really never thought I could even considered an acquaintance." _

_Steve chuckled, but continued to listen. _

_"Although, over time, we grew a strong friendship. You see, Steve is an incredible man. Sure he might not have a Facebook account," Tony lowered his voice, "you should really get one," he coughed and the crowd laughed. "Steve, somehow, managed to find a special lady in his life. That lucky woman is Valerie," the light shined on her and she shyly waved. "These two are happily in love and tonight, we celebrate what will be two lives colliding together and congratulating them." Tony raised his glass high up in the air and so did everyone else; a waiter handed Steve a glass and also to Valerie. "A toast to Steve and Valerie, people!" _

_"To Steve and Valerie!" Everyone took a sip of wine as well as the newlyweds who held each others hand in an affection was about to give the microphone to the man standing beside him, but quickly brought it back to his mouth. _

_"FYI: I'm still awesome," he gloated and Steve rolled his blue eyes at him as a light smile crept on his face. The music finally came back on and the guests rapidly filled the dance floor; Valerie slipped her delicate arms around Steve, hugging him while her head rested on his chest. Steve gripped her waist and for once, he didn't mind the modern world. _

_Instead, he appreciated what it did for him._

_"I love you, Steve." _

"Steve? Steve?" Tony snapped his fingers at the daydreaming soldier and he shook his head. Steve quickly blinked his eyes and confusedly stared at Tony. "Damnit, Steve! You need to focus." Tony brushed past him as he worriedly approached his son's room; Steve, on the other hand, sadly gazed at the ring he held. He could still hear Valerie's laughter from their wedding night jingle through his mind. Steve clutched the ring he once placed on her finger with protection.

He will find her and their daughter too.

He will find Semira and have her pay for what she has done.

He _will_.

* * *

**Here's chapter twelve! Hope you enjoyed the flashed back :) Feedback is loved, so yea ^_^ I appreciate them all. Until next time... **

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the awesome reviews people! I'm glad that you are all enjoy this story so very much and it just makes me so happy ^_^ Irish-Brigid, yes I did see The Ring and let me tell you: scared the living lights out of me ._. I learned the hard way on watching it at night when I was little...I use horror movies as inspiration and they help me build up suspense so yeah. Enjoy this next chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

"We have to find her," Steve growled, his blue eyes turning icy cold with anger. "We have to find all of them, Tony; your daughter, my daughter and my wife. I don't care what Amy said, if I get my hands on Semira, I'm killing her."

"Yes, kill a dead person, Steve; I'm sure that would work beautifully," Tony's voice was dripping with sarcasm and Steve glared. "Pepper, you take the boys and go with Fury. I believe the safest place is with him." Pepper nodded and held Evan's and Andrew's hand, but the young Rogers pulled away from her grasp and ran to his father, crying.

"Daddy! Please don't go, please don't go!" He muffled into Steve's leg and the older man broke down. He kneeled to Andrew's height and embraced the boy in a tight, loving hug. Steve slightly pulled away, holding onto his son's shoulder with a serious face mixed with sadness. "Please..."

"I have to, Andrew; I need to find your sister and mother and bring them back. You'll be safe with Pepper, just trust me," Steve pleaded, the stress painted on his wrinkled face; Andrew gazed down on his feet, the wet tears dripping on the tiled floor.

"Just promise me you'll be back, daddy," he held out his little pinky and Steve engulfed it with a hard curl. Andrew hugged Steve one last time and their fingers slowly pulled away; Pepper held a sad smile and gently took Andrew's hand before leading the boys to the helicopter. Steve didn't realized the SHEILD agents were here until two medics came out with a stretcher as they rolled out the gray Ethan. The super soldier cringed at the sight of Tony's son; he looked awful and his lips were dangerously blue. He stopped the medics and observed his neck to see the same dark fingertips that were on Christina's.

"Do you see that on his neck?" Steve asked to the male agent and he examine the ill boy.

"I see nothing, sir," he stated and Steve's face fell; is he the _only_ person who sees it? Not bothering to convince the man any loner, he lets them leave and walks back to Tony and Fury. Steve sat down on the couch and rubbed his face.

"So what's the plan?" Tony clapped his hands together as he brought a screen to life and Steve sat up straight with full attention. "Where do you think Semira took them?"

"What are the places you two know she might be?" Fury asked, his voice very deep and serious; he curled his gloved hand, gazing at the men.

"We could go visit Semira's childhood home at Alantic Beach; her sister, Amy, told us where they lived when the two were young," Tony suggested, as Steve felt a pressure from behind; he glanced at the bloody closet and quickly stood up. "Steve?"

He ignored his friend and opened the door more; ordering JARVIS to turn on the lights inside, the small room brighten up and his blue eyes narrowed at the item he saw. Grabbing it, he showed it to Fury and Tony and they rose an eyebrow. "It's Annabelle's baptism necklace..."

"What in the world is that doing in _my_ closet?" Tony surprisingly asked, rushing to Steve's side and holding the necklace in his hand. The golden cross was small aganist Tony's hand and Steve scanned the closet more, but found nothing.

"That's the only thing in there," Steve's voice echoed and his head popped out. "And I think I know where she is." Steve locked eyes with Tony and then at Fury. "Where they _all_ are."

* * *

"Your _home_?" Tony exclaimed in his seat and Steve parked the car in front of his house. Steve nodded, unbuckling his seat belt as he hurried out the door. Tony quickly followed and pushed through the pedestrains; Steve ran up the steps and slowed his pace as he found his door slightly open. Pushing the door, he cautiously stepped inside and the cool air attacked his face. Tony came inside and shivered as his mouth chatter. "Did you leave the damn AC on, Steve?"

"No I did not," he snapped and eyed the area. "But I know we are not alone; she is here somewhere. Waiting for us to find her."

"Great: playing hide and seek..."

"Just follow me," Steve ordered and Tony did; their heavy footsteps caused the wooden floor to creak under their weight. Tony looked around, on the wall, the ceiling everywhere. They entered the kitchen, but found nothing.

A bang was heard.

"What was that?" Tony whispered and Steve's back froze. The noise grew louder and heavier and the air pressure caused Tony to cough; Steve turned around in panic, but tony waved him off. "I'm," another cough, "fine."

He leaned against the counter, his hand roughly grabbing it with force. Panting, he calmed himself and motioned Steve to go. Steve hesitated at first, but Tony was already out of the kitchen and into the dark hallway. "We should have brought flashlights!"

"Don't your lights work?" Tony asked and Steve shook his head.

"Flipped the switch and they didn't turn on," Steve sighed. "It's Semira doing this, I know it and the bang is probably her too." The temperature dropped down more as they continued deeper into the hallway and stopped in front of Annabelle's door. Steve's hand reached for the doorknob, but a croaking sound froze his motion. The two men slowly turned their heads at the frightning noise and Tony's eyes widen in shock.

"What the _fuck_ is that?" He screamed, backing away and Steve's body rapidly shook; he really wished there was light in his house, but from what he could make out was a slim figure. It was on all fours and crawled towards them in a predator matter. It's hair was long, dark and frizzy and Steve squinted his eyes for a clearer picture. The figure approached closer, the croaking noise growing louder and the window was the only source of light.

Steve's breathing stopped, his mouth wide open; it's face lifted and Steve saw the black-hole eyes.

"V-Valerie?"

* * *

**Yes, I'm evil am I? I hate cliff-hangers, but they create suspense so yeah *scratches neck in a nervous way* ^_^. Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you gor the reviews everyone ^_^ Love them all! Enjoy this next chapter...**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

The possessed Valerie hissed at the two men and Steve swallowed the large lump trapped in his dry throat. His eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing and he tried to convince himself that this wasn't Valerie.

That this wasn't _his_ wife.

"Steve..." Tony muttered in fright as he rapidly tapped the man's arm. "Steve we got to go!" He yelled, but Steve shook his head. Instead, he cautiously approached the mad woman and she cocked her head to the side; Steve held both hands out in surrender as he tried to give the image that he meant no harm.

"Valerie? Valerie...it's me: Steve," he slowly began and the woman hissed in a warning tone causing the man to stop. "Valerie, please, fight this. This isn't you, this is Semira doing it all; Fight _her_. Fight it for our daughter. Fight it for _me_."

Valerie stood frozen in her spot and Steve thought he had gotten her back; unfortunately, that wasn't the case as Valerie lets out a demonic screech and pounced on top of Steve. Tony quickly reacted as he snatched a lamp and brutally hits the woman; the lamp smashes into a thousand pieces and the woman lands on the floor. She rapidly crawls on the walls and growls at the two men before reteating into the darkness.

"You made a fine choice marrying her, Steve," Tony snapped and Steve had no energy to yell at him back. He rose to his feet and examine his chest to see bloody scratch marks; the redness was clear for him to see and he hissed in pain from touching it. Tony continued to complained at Steve, wiping his hands on his pants.

Steve shushed him. "Shut up! Do you hear that?" Tony paused his bickering and the hall grew silent; a light voice sang and Steve marched his way to the innocent sound. Tony followed behind, opening his shirt so his arc reactor acted as a flashlight. The bright light shined and their eyes landed on a small girl.

"Daddy?" The familiar voice spoke up and Steve eyes widen in relief; Annabelle ran her little steps towards her father as he dropped to the floor, embracing his daughter with a tight hug. He silently thanked the Lord that his little girl was safe; Tony couldn't help but smile at the sweet scene he witnessed.

"Annabelle," Steve pulled away, holding onto her tiny shoulders. "What happened? Where is Semira?" The young girl eyes fell to the ground as she bit her lips in hesitation; Steve gazed at her, demanding an explanation.

"Semira...she doesn't want me to tell you," Annabelle cried, wiping away her tears. "I can't...I can't because mommy dies." Steve's face tightens in fury at the fate Semira was hold for Valerie. It was completely unfair for her and her life.

"Where is Semira?" He tired again.

"She's everywhere, daddy," Annabelle stepped back, her finger pointing behind Steve and Tony. "She's standing right there..." The two men whip their heads around, but they saw nothing.

"Annabelle where-" Steve snapped his head back to his daughter, but saw nothing. "Annabelle! Annabelle!" He screamed her name, the sweat seeping down his face. Another noise was heard next to him as he saw Tony gaspping for air. The billionare's hands clawed on his neck, trying to fight for his life and Steve quickly helped him.

A powerful force caused Steve to fly back on the opposite wall, banging his hard roughly before sliding down to the wooden floor. Tony's body dragged to the other side, his face burning red due to no oxygen coming in. He was slowly lifted, his feet dangling like leaves on a tree and he tried to yell, but no sound came out. His brown eyes caught the sight of a cross hanging on the wall and took all of his remaining strength to reach for it.

He forced his fingers to grab the cross as he struggled with choking situation. The temperature rapidly fell down, the noises in the room blarring louder than before; Tony could hear the clock ticking away, the sink in the kitchen dripping water, the low breathing of Steve who was currently knocked out. Tony could hear all of it and he pushed himself to the edge as he held a prayer in his head.

The touch of the cross was a relief for Tony as he snatched it from the nail and gripped on it. Bring his arm back to his chest, he placed the cross on his neck and a howl from behind screeched into his ear; the pressure around his neck was gone and his hearing went back to normal. Tony inhaled a deep breath, grateful for the air supplying his lungs about now; shuffling towards Steve, he tapped his cheek, shaking the solider awake.

"What happened?" Steve painfully asked, groaning at the injured shoulder; his eyesight was still blurry, but noticed the item Tony held. "Why do you have a cross in your hand?"

"Because I was praying in the middle of my choking session," Tony sarcastically grunted, rubbing his neck. Steve blinked his eyes and the light from the living room window enchanced his vision as he saw the same dark fingerprints on Tony's neck. He didn't pointed them out because it would be useless arguing with Tony at a time like this.

"C'mon, let's find Annabelle, Valerie and Christina."

* * *

**That's chapter fourteen and I'm so happy today since I passed all my tests ^_^ Oh yeah *does happy dance* Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	15. Important Message

**Hello fellow readers; as you can see, this isn't a new chapter for the story, but a very important note. I will not have any internet for two months (thank you mother -_-) so that will mean I won't be able to update new chapters until school starts. It really pains me and it sucks to disappoint people. Your words, alerts, favorites have encouraged me to continue on and would always leave a smile on my face :') I will NOT give up on these stories and when we will get our internet back, I will happily update the deserving chapters you all want to read. As I have said before and will say again: Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_

_**See you all in September ^_^ (Unless my mother decides to change her mind due to a magical unicorn flying around ._.) **_


	16. Surprise: I think

**HELLO PEOPLE XD! Missed me for what was...*checks calender* one day -_- turns out my mom CAN'T cut the internet; something about the company and all that boring stuff so I WILL upload stories! Yippie also, a sidenote: **

**CONGRATS SPAIN FOR WINNING THE EURO 2012!**

**That out of my system, I will upload the chapters; I was completely **_**surprised**_** of all of the author alerts, story alerts, favorite stories and reviewes I have gotten and it just made me cry. Happy tears of course :'D **

**Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_

**(I think that magical unicorn really did help me ._.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'll just cut short of the chit-chat, but I really hope you enjoy this next chapter I give you all ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

Steve limped down the empty hallway in pain as Tony offered support; the two needed to stick together as they both encounter beatings by a ghost.

Or spirit.

Or whatever it was in Steve's mind, but it had injured them and messed with their families; a continuous loud thump caused the men hault their footsteps. It grew more scratchier as a inhumane howl emerged from the bathroom. As they approached closer, the door violently shook and scratches could be heard from behind. Tony tried to pull Steve back, but the blonde man pulled away from his freind's grasp as he extended his hand to the knob.

"Damnit, Steve!" Tony harshly whispered in fright. "You're gonna get us killed!"

"You have the cross with you," Steve snapped back, his blue eyes narrowed. "Use that as your protection; did it not work before?" Tony opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it seeing that Steve was right. It did saved him, but he wasn't sure if it would be the same like now; the door continued to shake, the pounding more rough than before. Steve placed his hand on the knob, turning it slowly.

The shaking stopped.

"Steve..." Tony gulped, clutching the cross in front of himself; the soldier glanced over his shoulder as he, too, was scared. The sweat rapidly came down as it clunged all over his body; his breathing became heavy and he could feel the pressure hitting him near his chest. The air was sucking out all of the oxygen, but he wasn't going to let Semira win.

Pushing the door open, he rushed himself inside, stumbling with his feet; he held onto the rail where the towels were kept and panted. His confused eyes saw nothing in the bathroom and Tony had the same expression on his face. They scanned the area, opening the shower curtains and checking the cabinets, but found nothing.

"What the fuck is going on?" Tony screamed in anger, tired of Semira's little games she was playing with them. He knocked a shampoo to the ground and Steve flared his nostrils, punching Tony's arm.

"Don't trash my house, idiot!"

"I'm the _idiot_?" Tony growled, shoving his heated face near Steve's; he roughly poked his chest in fury, leaving a hard pinch feeling. "_You're_ the idiot for letting your daughter have this imaginary friend!"

"Don't you dare put the blame on her!"

"Well I just did! What are you going to do about it?" Just as Steve was about to tackle the genius, the temperature rapidly decreased. Steve felt a powerful force push him down to the ground and a cool hand gripped his ankle. He screamed as his body was violently yanked out of the bathroom and Tony screamed after him. The door abruptly closed in Stark and he pounded on the door, yelling Steve's name from where he stood.

His rough hands pulled the doorknob with all his strength. He kicked, smashed stuff at the door, but nothing. Banging his fists, he fiercely roared as his throat became ran and sweaty; the vines around it beated quickly.

Tony didn't, _couldn't_, lose Steve.

As much of a pain he really as to him, he was considered a very close friend; sure they didn't get off on the right foot when they first met to save New York, but they managed to work it out. For eight years, their friendship has grew and he didn't want to lose that in one second.

The back of his hairs stood up straight and a child's laughter echoed from behind Tony; he could see the visible breath seeping out of his mouth as he slowly turned around. The sink was turned on and water poured out from the faucet. He walked towards it, taking a closer look and saw that the cold handle wasn't turned.

It wasn't turned.

The liquid's pace came out faster and it quickly filled the sink; the water began to fall out and make a small puddle around Tony's feet. He glanced up to see the mirror write out a message and he held his breath. The large letters were slowly being made across the plane and he waited until it was finished.

_LEAVE_

He felt something warm trickle down his arm and lifted his black sleeve to see a deep wound; panicking, his began to shake as he stumbled back. That's when his eyes gazed at a small girl figure behind him; his brown eyes could make out a small evil smirk on the girl's face.

Snapping around, he held his wound, but found nothing. A cool hand grasped his leg and Tony stared down to see the same girl.

Tony screamed.

* * *

**And I leave a cliff hanger... *nervous laugh* Well, what do you think happened to him? Is he dead or alive :O? I should stop with these questions...Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews everyone ^_^ Really love them all, so here's the next chapter :D **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

The pale girl crawled her way up on Tony as he brutally tried to kick her away with his foot; he grunted, searching for something to hit this devil and get her off of him; the girl howled, her mouth seeping dark blood from her mouth like a waterfall. Her long, frizzy hair blocked her face, but Tony knew her eyes were just like Valerie's.

Black-holes.

Her nails pinched his clothing and made their way through his skin; it felt like a hot coals being placed on his body and Tony screamed from the agonizing pain. "Son of a bitch!" The girl cracked her head to the side, the blood spilling on his clothing, but didn't care.

He would throw them out when he got home...if he _ever_ gets home.

The water from the skin continued to flood the bathroom and his pants became soaked with it, mixed with the girl's blood. His legs pushed back frantically and he felt the tiled wall hitting his back; eyeing up, he noticed the towel rack and decided to use it as a weapon. Violently pulling the metal off the wall, Tony gripped it with a tight firm and glared at the monster.

"Come on!"

The girl screeched and pounced at Tony, but he smacked her away; her body broke the mirror and landed on the pool skin. The dark veins pumped on her legs in a quick motion and she growled, her eyes glaring at Tony. Her jaw was crooked and broken, her tongue slithering inside as she licked her own evil blood coming out.

"Daddy..." Tony ears' heard the familiar voice of Christina's and his eyes glimmered of hope and happiness. "Daddy..."

"Christina! Christina, honey where are you?" He screamed, turning around the bathroom to locate the voice, but couldn't find it.

"I'm right in front of you, daddy," she whispered and Tony's body froze in fright; his back became tense as if he didn't want to believe what his daughter said to him. "Turn around, daddy..." Tony slowly did, his shoes squeaking against the wet floor. His eyes widen as her head quietly lifted up, the evil smile on her little face.

"Christina..." Tony gasped, loosening the grip from the towel rack in his hand; he fell to the floor, on his knees, in a speechless motion. "What did she...what did she do to you?"

"I did a _wonderful_ job," a demonic voice hissed and Tony felt as if someone took out the arc reactor; he couldn't process what _his_ daughter just said, but it wasn't _her_. It was someone else that spoke, but inside Christina's body.

"Stark! Rogers!" Tony heard the one and only Nick Fury's voice yell into the house; the billionaire took the chance to pound on the door for help.

"Fury! In here!" Tony screamed, glancing back to see Christina slipping off the sink; her arms snapped as she crawled near Tony. He attacked the door harder, begging Nick to come quicker as he backed away from the girl. "Fury!"

"Stark!"

"Oh my..." Tony heard another voice gasp outside; this one sounded more feminine and very familiar. "He's in there?"

"Move out of the way, Stark! I'm kicking this door open," Fury ordered and Tony heard a pair of feet shuffle away. The man stared at Christina moving towards him, leaving a trail of blood on the floor.

"I-I can't! I fucking _can't_," Tony screamed and he felt the fresh tears coming down his face. "She's going to get me! I'm going to be _killed_ by my own daughter!" His back banged on the door and used the metal rail as his only protection.

"Then cover your head!" Tony stood confused at the strange order, but once bullets made through the door, he could see why. One by one, they sliced the wooden door as they left their tiny mark; Fury kept shooting until he had no more bullets; all three heard the girl howl in pain as it climbed on the wall for safety.

Fury's hand came through the door, punching roughly for entrance; Tony scooted away as he went near the tub. He ignored his pants becoming wet with the floor being flooded of water. It was no longer water since it had been tainted with Christina's blood.

The door swished open with Fury's hard kick and he stormed inside; he scanned the small bathroom with his one good eye and landed on a terrifying Tony who was shivering. The woman came into view and Tony's eyes widen in shock.

It was Amy.

She wobbled her pregnant belly inside the bathroom and stared at the two men with scared eyes. "What is she doing here, Fury? You know she's _pregnant_!" Tony wasn't sure how to react but he was sure furious at his savior for bring Amy in danger.

"Don't worry, Tony; I agreed to come," Amy calmly explained at the man on the floor; her foot shivered as she touched the cool water seeping out. "I believe I could help you and Steve with Semira. Maybe even end all of this..."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Tony snorted, getting up while wiping his shirt. "I witnessed Steve _literally_ be dragged out of the bathroom!"

"Tony Stark, calm down; I have brought her here because she might be able to control Semira," Fury grunted, but Tony simply glared at him. "They were, after all, sisters."

"But she killed her parents," Tony shouted. "She _killed_ her own freaking parents, Fury! What makes you think she might not kill Amy as well."

"That is because my _parents_ betrayed her," Amy hissed, her eyes turning cold. "They separated us when they placed Semira at the mental hospital. Unlike them, I was _against_ the idea and did everything I could to not take them away." Amy looked at the bloody mirror with depressed and guilty eyes. "I didn't want them to take her away..."

Tony could only frown, but he saw the truth written all over her. "Well, now we gotta find Steve."

"Then let's go find our soldier," Fury stated with determination.

* * *

**That's chapter sixteen; sorry for the long wait. I had been busy with other stories and **_**almost**_** got writer's block, but I saw some funny movie (yea...) and I just got back with new ideas XD Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everybody! It's sad to say, but this is the end of the story. Yes, sad that it must come to an end; it was incredible to write this story. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, alerts, favorites: just thank you! Enjoy this last chapter ^_^ (I hope)**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...but my OCs...**_

* * *

Steve twisted and turned, blinking his eyes open; it was all a blur what happened. One moment, he was stuck inside the bathroom with Tony and the next, in this room he wasn't sure of yet. His blue eyes scanned the area and realized it was Annabelle's room; the familiar name caused Steve's senses to awaken and he jumped to his feet.

He needed to find Annabelle.

Walking towards the door, his hand reached towards the doorknob; he shook the door, but Steve couldn't open it. His groaned, punching the door in frustration; a child's laughter rang from behind and Steve couldn't take it anymore.

"Where is she, Semira?" Steve screamed, spinning around in anger. "Where is Annabelle?" His eyes caught the movement of curtain moving in front of him and he narrowed at them. Below, he saw a pair of white feet standing completely still before disappearing in thin air. "Enough games! Show yourself!"

He heard light murmurs chanting around him, almost like a song. The sheets on Annabelle's bed slowly started to raise; Steve could make out a girl figure underneath it and hesitantly approached the bed. He wasn't sure if it was Semira or Annabelle under, but he needed to know.

Steve could feel his throat close, his pace between slow and steady like a turtle; his sweat trickled down his body, staining his skin. The emotion of fear radiated off of Steve as his blue eyes twinkled with fright; he had been in many battles before, he would always remember it, but this one...

This one was different.

It was unnatural for Steve.

Growing closer, his hand grasped the sheet in his firm grip; taking a large inhale, Steve quickly opened his eyes as he tugged the sheet down.

A cold hand soon clung to his wrist and Steve screamed.

"Honey! wake up!" Valerie violently shook her husband's body and Steve's eyes snapped open; he felt as if he were drowning and quickly sat up. Valerie turned her lamp on, the light creating a dark dusk inside their bedroom. Steve heavily panted, but was also confused.

Where is Semira? What happened to Tony? To Annabelle?

"Steve!" Valerie yelled to grab his attention and the man turned his head to face the worried woman; her hazel eyes were wide with concerned, her hair in a messy bun. "Steve, what is the matter?"

Steve embraced his wife in a tight hug. "I thought I lost you..." he whispered in her hair and Valerie stood still for a moment. Steve felt her arms snake around his neck and he pulled back to face her; she gave a light smile, her hand caressing his cheek.

"Steve," she murmured softly. "I'm right here; I never left you."

"But...but you and Annabelle were gone," he explained, his blonde hair running around on his head. "And...and you were turned into this horrible monster with black eyes and...and Tony's daughter was missing and Annabelle was missing and...and..."

"Steve," she soothed the shaking man; her hand was wrapped in his for comfort as she squeezed it lightly. "Steve, it's all right. You just had a bad dream, that's all."

Steve's mind went quiet; Valerie rose an eyebrow at him, pushing him lightly. "Steve?"

"No..." he shook his head, his eyes gazing against hers. "It wasn't a dream! It felt too real...it was real..." Steve didn't want to believe a word that came out of Valerie's mouth; he knew it wasn't a dream because he felt the _pain_. The pain of being hurt. The pain of being weak. The pain of being hopeless and confused.

Being scared.

Alone.

He witness bizarre attacks happening to him and Tony! It couldn't be a _dream_.

"Steve, honey," Valerie whispered near his face, holding it in her hands; he was force to look at her and soon calmed down. "You just had a bad dream-"

"Nightmare," Steve interrupted Valerie. "It's called a nightmare when something scares you." The woman slowly nodded in understanding.

"Nightmare, Steve," she rubbed his bare arm, feeling the goose bumps against her warm palm. "I'm still here, Annabelle is soundly asleep and Andrew as well."

"Christina! She was missing too."

"Well she's at home sleeping as well," Valerie explained. "Everyone is safe, Steve; no need to worry for nothing." Steve sighed, wiping his eyes in a distressed motion; his wife noticed and gently pushed him down on the bed, shutting the lights off. "C'mon, let's go back to sleep."

"Okay," Steve yawned and Valerie smiled against his chest; soon, Steve began to relax knowing that everything was all right. His wife was fine, his children were in no danger and neither was Tony's family; everything was fine. He could fell Valerie slowly slipping back to sleep as her light snore rang in the air; his fingertips quietly played her hair that flowed against his body.

A nightmare.

It was just a nightmare.

Steve felt his eyelids close, the darkness engulfing his mind. Shuffling and turning, Steve opened them again and his breathing stopped to see Semira standing in front of his bed. His body began to panic as his face was draining in color. "Valerie!"

Steve reached to his wife side, but felt nothing; it was empty and he felt alone again. His eyes snapped back to the front and Semira was gone from the spot. The dark room was growing around him and Steve cling on to the bed sheet.

His eyes caught the sight of something slithering under them and Steve quickly lifted them away; the white sheet landed on the floor and his eyes were confused.

The mattress was empty.

He walked backwards, fear running throughout his body and mind; the back of his hairs stood straight and he almost trip between his shaking feet. His back hits the wall and he felt something warm on it; frighten, Steve immediately turns around to see blood dripping down the pale wall. It spelled out a message that Steve couldn't make out so he took a step back.

"You lose..." Steve muttered; his body fell to the floor with a loud thud and Steve groaned with the hard contact. A pair of hands gripped his ankles and slowly pulled the soldier under the dark bed; Steve screamed, clawing the floor in order to fight for his life. He heard a crunching noise in his arms and Steve yelled in pain. His bones were cracking into tiny pieces, the pain was unbearable; it was as if fire was rushing inside him, the heat was complete torture.

His neck snapped up by an invisible force and Steve's eyes flickered to see Semira standing in front of him; she held an evil smile on her pale face, her hair was a jungle and black to the core. Her nails were sharp as it scratched Steve's cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Steve..." she giggled; his head dropped to the floor and his eyes could see her walking away, but saw something else. His eyes widen in shock and anger as he saw Semira gently grab Annabelle's tiny hand; he watched as his daughter happily smile at her, following the girl out.

"Annabelle! Annabelle!" Steve screamed, shaking in fury; he needed to save his daughter, but couldn't. He was stuck and the hands slowly pulled him under into the darkness. He kicked and squirmed, his neck and face becoming red as a tomato. The veins were pumping and his muscles were on fire. "_Annabelle, no!_"

The hot tears invaded his face as it swam down his cheek and chin; he screamed into the empty room, the pain in his heart crushed completely. His blonde hair stuck on his sweaty forehead and the nails around his ankles pinched his skin. He could feel his blood oozing down, but he didn't care for it.

He felt dead already.

His head was the only thing visible and he took one final look of the room. He slightly cried for his loved ones that he will once again loose.

A finally tug was pulled and Steve's scream echoed down the house and into the dark night.

Forever gone.

* * *

**FIN**

**And that's the ending...Yes, very sad people...no happy endings; thank you all for the lovely support you all have given to me and this story. I would have never gotten this far without all of you guys :'D **

**THANK YOU!**

**Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


End file.
